I Kinda Can't Live Without You
by TheWolfHourx
Summary: Some secrets are best kept hidden. No one knows this better than Alex Russo. But when Alex meets Justin, she quickly learns that some secrets need to be told at all costs. Or do they? Jalex!
1. Trailer

**Title: **I Kinda Can't Live Without You

**Rating: **M, for language, violence, and some graphic sexual scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of the characters. I also don't own anything from Disney. Each chapter has different songs that are at the beginning of them, so I don't own those either.

**Trailer**

"Everyone has something to hide Alex…"

"I know…"

_**When Alex gets taken to Nevada to live with her aunt, uncle, and cousins; she thought it would just be a summer where she would only swelters under the sun. **_

"Ah, look at our new prisoner-I mean guest!"

"Ahh, now don't worry Alex, it won't be too bad here. You will learn to love this

place just as much as us."

"I highly doubt _that_."

_**She ends up meeting someone who is a lot like her…**_

"I like to think of myself as a quiet, introverted person."

"I'm completely opposite."

"Oh, I think we have a lot more in common than you bargained for Miss. Russo."

_**And falling in love with him.**_

"Why did you come here?"

"I needed to see you Alex."

"Look…"

"No….I know how you feel about me, and I need you to know how I feel about you."

_**When she has to add more secrets just to be with him…**_

"Where have you been Alex?"

"Helping…someone…"

"Oh yeah? I think you've been helping someone. Helping someone screw you!"

_**She has to decide if she wants nothing to do with him…**_

"Tell me what you know about Mr. Romano."

"I don't know if I can..."

"Oh I think you can. Because if you can't….well let's just say it won't go so good for you."

_**Or risk everything to be with him.**_

"Why do you want to be with me?"

"Because…_I kinda can't live without you_…"

_**Find out in…**_

**I Kinda Can't Live Without You**

**A/N: **I changed the trailer, because I really wasn't happy with the old one! This one I'm way more happier with. Though it might not still make a whole lot of sense, because there are still some things you don't know about this story. That is the mystery in it! XD I will be updating my other chapters too, because there is also choppy work in them too. Hope you find this trailer up to par! Also thank you to my beta **JazzyKanani**for betaing!

**P.S. **There is a **banner** for this story in my profile. There is also a **playlist**, **a summary**, and **a sentence that will be in future chapters**!


	2. I'm Hot as Hell

**Title: **I Kinda Can't Live Without You

**Rating: **M, for language, violence, and some graphic sexual scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of the characters. I also don't own anything from Disney. Each chapter has different songs that are at the beginning of them, so I don't own those either.

"_Mmmm whatcha say,_

_Mmmm that you only meant well?_

_Well of course you did_

_Mmmm whatcha say, _

_Mmmm that it's all for the best?_

_Of course it is"_

Jason DeRulo- Whatcha Say

Chapter One: I'm Hot as Hell.

~ : ~

Alex stared out of her car door window, looking around to see a shrubby desert. The desert around her was pathetic to say the least. Alex couldn't, for the life of her, find the beauty in this desert. Trash lined the road, cacti were slumped over, and there where tumbleweeds everywhere. How the hell was she going to be able to survive here for three months? She felt her head bob around, and a headache coming on, as the car bumped due to the road, or lack of one. This road trip was really getting to her… She looked at the clock on the car dash board. _11:45 a.m._ The heat was terrible for the morning, and Alex could hardly stand it. She was not use to the heat; New York was nothing like this! She would have used magic at a time like this to cool off; but unfortunately, she could do nothing about it, because Alex Russo got her powers taken away, for the second time in her life.

The first time Alex got her powers taken away was when she turned her parents into guinea pigs, so they wouldn't find out about her F on her magical report card. She did everything she could to keep Max from finding out what she did. Max was stupid enough to believe her excuses, but in the end Max let their parents-turned-into-guinea-pigs out, because Max thought they needed some fresh air when he knew very well not to mess with these animals. Professor Crumbs came to her house wondering why her parents haven't signed her report card. He found out what she did, and helped her find her parents, thus turning them back into humans. After both Professor Crumbs and her parents lectured her for what she did. All three agreed it was best to take away her powers. She got them back a week later after her dad decided she was responsible enough, (but really she just pouted a _lot_ at him). This time was different. She did something _way_ worse, and truthfully she didn't want to think about that right now. _I never want to think about it…_

That story isn't important though, what is important was she was headed to _hell_. At least her family didn't ship her there, and kindly drove her from New York to Nevada. _Pfft, kind my ass_, she scowled.

She felt the car turn into a random neighborhood on the side of the road. The place looked like a hurricane came in and ripped the place a new one, then maybe a few tornados came in after that. In other words, it was a crap neighborhood. _More like crack neighborhood_, Alex groaned inwardly. There were cacti and falling apart houses on every corner. The people she saw on the streets kept giving their 2003 Ford Focus they rented, (since the Russo's don't have a car themselves), dirty looks. She hated it already. But who cared for her opinion anymore? She could answer that: no one, zippo, zilch, nadda, ok you get the point. After her latest scheme, her father and mother both decided it would be for the best if she should leave. At least until the air was clear between her and her parents.

So now she is forced to live with her Uncle Ernesto, Aunt Adoncia, and her cousins Felipe and Nicolas in a little town called Eureka. _What a stupid name for such a stupid town. _Alex closed her eyes and remembered the picture's Felipe sent over e-mail. Felipe is 18 years-old, has big brown eyes, and slightly curly brown hair. Felipe and Alex use to play all the time when they were little, but have grown apart since they don't live as close anymore. They e-mail each other once a month, and not even that sometimes. Nicolas is 12 years-old, everyone calls him Nick, he has wild brown hair, and the cutest dimply smile you will ever see. Nick is a lot like her only brother Max, stupid, but loveable all the same, well at least according to Felipe's latest e-mail to her.

She cranked up the volume on her IPod, one of the few things she could keep after being grounded indefinitely. Looking to turn up the air some more, she groaned noticing it already was turned all the way up. It was freaking 111 degrees; she wasn't going to be able to stand this all summer! She had her arms crossed over her chest, pouting. She hated 'Eureka.' The only thing you could do here is swelter under the sun, which is probably why her parents sent her here for the summer. She turned off her IPod, and put it in her little brown purse.

Suddenly Max piped up, "So welcome to your new neighborhood Alex, looks like a nice place." He paused to stare at her which she in return scowled at him. He ignored this, and looked at one of the many falling apart houses and trailers in the neighborhood. "This place defiantly lives up to the town's name: UR, as in your body, and REEK, as in your body reeks…UH. Yeah, UR-REEK-UH" He paused to think for a moment. "Wait what would the 'uh' mean?" Alex slapped his chest at his lame insult.

"Max, that made no fu-." She looks at her parents, to see her mom looking at her through the rear-view mirror, "freaking sense..." She looked back at Max to see him making a cross-eyed face at her. She leaned in closer to him so their parents couldn't hear. "Listen twerp, you give me reason to and I will turn you right back into a girl, "she whispered harshly to him.

Max calmly pulled away from his sister's menacing clutches and gave her a smug look on his face that said 'I'm not scared of you'. "Alex, you don't have any powers….can't scare me," he shrugged. Alex only smirked at this.

"That may be true, but I know-a-person, who knows-a-person, who knows Emily Perez, your little crush?" She looked back to see Max squirm uncomfortably in his seat. "Ah, yes, well I can tell that person, to tell the other person, to tell Emily Perez: 'Max Russo goes around in his cape and underwear claiming he's "Maxamillion." She did air quotes to emphasize her point. Max gave her an angry look and she laughed.

She dug through her purse, and found the picture she was looking for. She started flashing a picture of Max in his underwear and cape, and laughed when Max tried reaching for.

Theresa decided it was time to cut through their sibling banter. "Alex, stop torturing your brother." She gave her a stern look, grabbing the picture out of Alex's hands. Alex frowned. Suddenly the small car did a sharp turn causing her head to hit her side door window. She made a mental note to ask her aunt for Tylenol when she got there. The car turned into a little drive way with gravel in it. The gravel caused the little Ford Focus to start bumping around, until it came to a full stop. Alex sighed in relief, and grabbed the picture out of her mom's hands. Before mom could say or do anything, her dad spoke up.

"Alex we need to talk before we go in," Jerry Russo said looking at Alex through the rear-view mirror. "The talk" was never a good thing for Alex. Those words only meant trouble. Alex quickly tried to hop out of the car, but noticed it was already locked.

Alex mumbled, "Well I tried…" She sat back down in her seat and looked expectantly at her dad.

"Alex, you understand this isn't some vacation?" Her dad asked looking back at her.

"Yeah, kinda figured that out," Alex mumbled under her breathe.

"Alex we want to go over everything with you one more time before we all go inside." She gave a huff and a pout

"I know, I know, I am grounded for two months, work double time at the sub station, and no T.V when I get back." Alex angrily said with a huff.

He sighed and turned fully around to look at Alex. "Yes, but, what else Alex?"

She looked at her dad. "No wizarding lessons." Alex mumbled under her breathe.

"And what does that mean?" Jerry asked.

"Dad, I don't know why you think that Max is going to catch up to me in his wizarding lessons while I am gone," Alex breathed out a laugh.

"It is possible Alex," Jerry looked over at Max who had a wand balancing on his nose. "Or not…" Jerry sighed.

Alex laughed, and then flicked the wand off his nose. "Oh bunk!" Max cried out. Alex only laughed harder.

"Alex, stop, we're still talking." Her dad paused to look at her, and make sure she had her full attention on him. "Your mother and I have talked with the phone company, and took off your texting. You can only text Mom, Max, and I." Jerry said trying to sound like a responsible parent.

"You didn't tell me you where gonna do that!" Alex cried out.

"We decided it should be part of your punishment," Theresa said slowly, as if she were talking to a small child.

Alex groaned, no wonder Harper hadn't texted her all day. _Why the hell would I want to text any of _them?

"Sorry, but with actions come consequences, Alex. On the bright side you can still call whoever you wish." Her father said. "You go over you minutes, and that too will be terminated," he said sternly. Alex just pouted.

"Alex, one more thing, why do you think we took away your powers?" Jerry asked.

"You took away my powers, because you don't think I am responsible enough to handle them," Alex sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

"Alex, sweetie, we are only doing this for your best interest, though it may not seem like it," Theresa said trying to give her daughter sympathy.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard it all before," Alex sighed.

Jerry smiled at her, "Uncle Ernesto will take good care of you Alex."

"Yeah, but what about Uncle Kelbo?" Alex asked. "He's more fun," Alex pouted.

"My brother is fun too!" Theresa said, glaring at Alex.

"Yeah Alex, Uncle Ernesto is fun. I mean look at the house he bought, it just screams "party," Max smiled up at the house through his car window. Alex did too, and noticed lights draped all over the house. This place _was _ready for a fiesta.

"Oh God," Alex groaned looking up at the house.

"Don't party too hard," Max snickered. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Alex, the bottom line is: make sure you are nice to your aunt and uncle, because they didn't have to take you in this summer," Jerry interrupted.

"You say that like it's a good thing," Alex muttered, but no one heard her.

"Just be good Alex…I don't want to see you on wizard trail again," Jerry turned around, and tried to give her a comforting look. Alex looked down, not willing to see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Ok kids, outta the car." Her father said, while unlocking the car doors with a click of a button. Alex grabbed her purse, her drawing pad, and pencils. She hopped out of the car and slammed the door behind her. Her father went in the back to get her bags. "Max come help get your sisters things out of the back." Max, who was heading to the front door of the old, worn down house, quickly turned on his feet to help his father.

Alex looked around at where she would be staying for three months. She looked across the street to the other house there, and noticed a guy staring at her. _Creep. _Alex made yet another, mental note to stay away from him. She walked over to the front door where her mother was, and stared down at the welcome mat, and wrinkled her nose trying to understand what it said. She heard a _ding-dong_, and popped her head up. Her mother had rung the doorbell, and was slightly bouncing on her feet excited to see her brother. Alex waited patiently, looking around.

The house was super old looking, with its nasty cracked pinkish looking stucco. The windows looked layered in dust from the desert outside, which made since because this was Nevada. The door itself was a wooden door that looked about ready to fall off the hinges. She noticed more lights around the front door, along with a sign that said 'Hola.' There was no pavement for their driveway just gravel, and the garage, which Alex was sure was once white, was now a nasty looking yellow color.

The grass was dead, and a really sickly looking yellow color. _I now hate the color yellow. _The lawn had a few palm trees, which looked ready to crumble to the ground any second. There were a few soccer balls, footballs, and basketballs outside. Alex sighed to herself; _this is going to be a long summer…_

Finally the door unlocked and Alex perked up. She noticed her father and brother lugging some of her suitcases with difficulty towards the door. She ignored them, and had her full attention on the door. The door opened slightly, and a pair of pretty chocolate brown eyes stared at them. Then the door opened wider showing a beautiful Hispanic woman, at the door. She had brownish-blackish hair, and high cheek bones. Her skirt was adorable, and Alex defiantly approved of it.

Alex knew immediately this was her Aunt Adonica. Her aunt smiled and then said in a sweet, honey voice, "Hola y bienvenido, hemos estado esperando por ustedes!" She opened her arms in a hug towards Theresa.

Alex stood there looking puzzled. _Oh crap! She only speaks Spanish! _

**A/N 1: **This is a brand new story I made. I am super proud of this story. This story came to me in a dream, and I feel in love with the idea of it. It holds that mysterious appeal that I just love in stories. So, first off, you guys might be mad, because I took Alex's powers away, and Justin and Alex aren't siblings. I really hope you can look past that, and trust me Alex has something up her sleeve with the magic thing. Second, you may not like this Justin, but just like Alex you will fall in love with him. (I know I have lol). Lastly, put on your seat belts, because it's about to become a very bumpy ride. Enjoy, and thanks for giving this a chance! Thanks to **JazzyKanani for betaing. You rock!**

**AN 2: I fixed some of the mistakes here, and added a hint as to why Alex is here. Can you spot the new hint I added? XD**

**P.S. **There is a **banner** for this story in my profile. There is also a **playlist**, **a summary**, and **a sentence that will be in future chapters**!


	3. You Scared?

**Rating: **M, for language, violence, and some graphic sexual scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of the characters. I also don't own anything from Disney. Each chapter has different songs that are at the beginning of them, so I don't own those either.

"_Wanted to belong here__  
><em>_But something felt so wrong here__  
><em>_So I prayed I could break away"_

Kelly Clarkson- Breakaway

Chapter two: You Scared?

~:~

"Hola, Addy!" Theresa smiled. "Donde es Ernesto?" Alex looked back at her father and brother who looked equally as confused as her. She was going to have to get an English-Spanish dictionary. Dang it! She hated reading.

"Ernesto! Get down here; your favorite niece and nephew are here!" Aunt Adonica yelled for her husband. Alex let out a big sigh of relief, grateful that she spoke English. Adonica looked at Alex and held a big smile on her face. "Oh my! Look at you Alex, you sure have grown up." She said sweetly to Alex.

Alex smiled and then let out a little laugh. "Yeah... That happens when you grow up." Alex said sarcastically.

"Alex! Be nice!" Her mother scolded her. Alex just rolled her eyes and hugged her aunt.

"Max. You sure have grown too!" Aunt Adonica added with a smile, ignoring Alex's rude comment earlier.

"Ew, look who it is, it's Alex." A mop of brown curly hair came into view, interrupting their introductions.

"I could say the same about you, and your-" Alex was cut off by her mother's hand slapping over her lips to shut her up. Alex growled into her mother's hand.

Theresa laughed nervously. "It's been a long drive from New York. Do you think we can come inside and sit down?" She asked nervously, and then squealed when she felt something wet on her hand. Alex had spit in her mother's hand, and was laughing in her face about it.

Theresa only scowled, and wiped Alex's spit on her white Capri pants. "Well of course, come in!" Aunt Adonica said before the mother and daughter attracted anymore attention of their neighbors. She didn't need any more drama from them. The neighbors here all had their own special reasons for coming to a little town like this. She just didn't trust too many of the people in this neighborhood. Ernesto thought she was crazy; he didn't see anything wrong with them.

She quickly opened the door for them and shooed her oldest son to the side so their company could come in. Theresa glared at Alex, before she walked right past her in an angry march.

Alex stepped carefully into the old house, afraid she might break it. The entry way was nice with colorful tile on the floor, which was ok but needed to be cleaned a little bit better. She looked to her left at the stairs. The old wooden staircase looked about ready to cave, and the narrowness of them didn't make them seem any safer. When you look past the stairs there is a hallway with a couple doors, and lots of pictures lining the wall. Looking to the right she noticed the family/living room. The living room had a huge, comfy looking, tan, stained couch. The couch had a Native American looking blanket on it, with a couple of throw pillows.

There was an old looking T.V., which was playing what looked like MTV. Alex smirked at that. She could watch MTV without having to go to Harper's! Her parents have made sure that the channel is blocked at home, saying it is 'inappropriate' for her. _Yeah, whatever. _There was a love seat and a lazy boy too, that also had the same look the couch did: stained, tan, and comfy looking. There was a nice looking Native American rug on the floor with a wooden coffee table, which looked as if it had been recently dusted. She noticed how high the ceiling was; it made the whole space look really big. There was a door next to the entry way door on the right side of the entry hall which she assumed was the garage door.

There were pictures all over the walls, which had Felipe, Nick, Uncle Ernesto, Aunt Adonica, and even some of her family. Alex smiled softly when she saw herself on their wall. There were some more tiles behind the love seat, which had half the kitchen bar blocked, and the other half of the bar faced the dining room. The kitchen was next to the dining room.

_Welcome home Alex…_Alex thought to herself. She plopped down on a love seat next to her brother Max.

"Aren't you gonna hug me Alex?" Felipe asked her, smirking at her trance like state. Alex realized that she had been in a daze the last few minutes trying to get over the idea this would be her new home over the summer. _More like prison._ Everyone else had already hugged him. So Alex stood up, and slowly walked over to him.

She laughed at him. "Of course…. How could I forget?" She wrapped her arms around him. He smiled and pulled back. She smiled at him when she pulled back, and then quickly put his wallet in her pocket so he wouldn't notice. She sat right back down, and put her legs in Max's lap. Her head leaning against the arm rest.

She heard the creaky stairs, and turned her attention to notice Nick and Uncle Ernesto coming down stairs. Nick ran over to Max and herself, and scooped them in a hug. "Hello to you too Nick." Alex laughed, when he ran over to her mom and dad.

Felipe leaned over to Max and Alex and whispered. "He has had a _little _too much candy," He laughed.

Alex smiled and whispered back, "Got any more?" She laughed when Felipe nodded excitedly.

"Ah, look at our new prisoner-I mean guest!" Uncle Ernesto said, while clapping his hands together trying to crack a joke. Alex frowned at this not finding it funny at all. Uncle Ernesto noticed this and quickly tried to fix his mistake. "Ahh, now don't worry Alex, it won't be too bad here. You will learn to love this place just as much as us." He said with a smile trying to make her feel better.

Alex mumbled to herself, "I highly doubt _that_." She quickly put on a fake smile, got up and hugged her Uncle.

Uncle Ernesto hugged everyone else quickly while saying his 'hellos.' "Well who wants to get a tour of the house? Addy has made lunch for everyone, if you plan on staying for a few more hours," Uncle Ernesto said hopeful to get the family to spend as much time together before they had to leave.

"Well we can't stay for lunch, but a tour of the house sounds nice Ernesto," Theresa said standing up ready for the tour. Everyone else followed her lead and stood up.

"Alright, so, this is the family or living room; whatever you New Yorkers call it," Ernesto joked. Alex faked a '_ha ha'_, at which her mother gave her a look. Uncle Ernesto led them to the kitchen. "So, this is the kitchen," Uncle Ernesto stated simply. They had a pretty nice kitchen for such an old house. Stainless Steel appliances, tiled countertops (which were ugly, but it worked with the little kitchen), and the same tile Alex saw when she walking into the house. She could smell something cooking in the oven, and it smelled _amazing_. Her Aunt Adonica turned on the oven light to quickly check and make sure what she was cooking hadn't burnt.

"Oh, Addy, it smells delicious, we might just take you up on your offer to stay for lunch." Theresa said while she smelled the air.

"Yeah, it smells better than mom's cooking," Max said. Theresa glared at her youngest son in offence.

"Theresa, we can't stay. We have a four hour drive to Las Vegas to try and catch our flight so we can get Max back to summer camp on time," Jerry said.

"It's ok if you guys can't stay for lunch, we understand," Aunt Adonica said.

"Yes, it's just we have to get Max back home for his summer camp he has been raving about. The camp is on a very strict time limit so we will barely be making it there in time," Theresa said.

"It's ok, we understand, so I guess I'll show you guy's the rest of the house," Uncle Ernesto said. "You guys help your mom with lunch," he said to the two boys beside him.

They both nodded, and walked towards their mom to ask what to do to help. Uncle Ernesto pointed towards the dining room, but kept walking past it towards the little hall next to the entry way Alex noticed earlier. "And that's the dining room, but we usually eat in front of the T.V., but since it is your first day with us Alex we will eat in the dining room," he said and looked at Alex as if to ask her if that was ok.

Alex merely shrugged, while they all stopped in front of one of the doors in the hallway. Uncle Ernesto opened the little door that showed a full bath, with white tile, white countertop, a blue rug, blue walls, a toilet, and tub/shower with blue curtains. "This will be your bathroom Alex, and don't worry the boys have their own bathroom upstairs," Uncle Ernesto smiled at Alex. Everyone popped their head in to see inside the little bathroom.

Alex nodded approvingly, even though it looked ugly. Uncle Ernesto closed the door. He went to the other side of the hall, and opened the door to a little bedroom. "And this will be your bedroom." Alex looked inside, it had white carpet, but there was only a frame for the twin bed, and a box spring. Great no mattress, where was she staying again? "Um, there's no mattress," Alex said in clear confusion.

"Sorry, but until we get a mattress, your going to have to sleep on the coach," Uncle Ernesto said solemnly.

"When are you getting a mattress?" Alex asked, barely holding back her groan.

"Hopefully this weekend, we ordered it, it should be on the way," Uncle Ernesto said. "But, you can still use this room; you just have no place to sleep here."

Uncle Ernesto clapped his hands together. "Ok, one more room down here, and I will show you guys the upstairs." He led them out of the tiny room, and closed the door behind him. At the end of the hall was his office nothing special, and then he led them upstairs to show them the two boy's rooms and the boys' bathroom. There was also the master suit with a master bath, and that concluded their tour.

They all came back downstairs to see lunch was already set at the dining table. Aunt Adonica, Felipe, and Nick came and joined them in the living room. "Jerry, Max, how about you two go and put Alex's stuff in her room, because I noticed you left it outside," Theresa suggested.

They both left, and Alex plopped down in a seat and searched through her purse for some food. She found a pixie-stick. She ripped it opened and started eating it. "Can I have some?" Nick asked while bouncing up and down on his seat.

Alex laughed at him. "I think you have had enough candy," she said with some of the pixie dust in her mouth. She started eating more when her mom ripped it away from her. "Hey!" Alex yelled, and started reaching for it.

"Alex you are about to eat lunch that your aunt worked hard to prepare, don't spoil it," Theresa exclaimed. Alex silently pouted until her dad and brother came back into the room.

"Well, time to go," Jerry said. Everyone got up to go outside. Alex hoped for some sort of fresh air, but it was still the same dry air. She let out a small groan.

"Wait, how about we take some pictures of the family?" Uncle Ernesto suggested. "Wait here let me go get the camera inside," he said quickly, and went inside to go fetch his camera.

Alex looked out over to Creepy Dude, who was still standing there smoking a cigarette. He looked over at her, pulled his sunglasses down to look at her. _Oh my god, he is checking me out. _She shivered in disgust, and turned to notice Felipe standing next to her staring at Creeper also.

"He's a pretty quite guy, doesn't talk much. I have heard some strange stories about him though," he said not taking his eyes off Creeper, who dropped his cigarette, and stomped on it on the ground with his foot.

"Like what?" Alex asked truly curious about Mr. Creeper.

"Like he's running from the law, because he did some sort of mass killing of people for God knows what. He's pretty rich I hear too. The only one in this whole neighborhood who has a pool," Felipe whispered as if it was some sort of unspoken rule to only whisper about Creeper. He cleared his throat, and spoke normally now. "But, hell, I don't believe it. It's just gossip, and crap 'cause people get bored and like spreading rumors like little girls. But I bet you're scared, huh?" He winked at her.

"Do you even know who you're talking to? I'm _way_ too lazy to get scared over some rumor," Alex said; rolling her eyes at her stupid cousin.

"Care to put your money, were your mouth is?" Felipe asked; cocking his eyebrow at her.

"Sure, I'm not scared," Alex laughed.

"'Kay, come to my room tonight, and we will discuss this matter more," he said, suddenly all business like.

Uncle Ernesto came running out, breathing a little heavily. "Sorry, I thought I had the camera in my office, but turns out it was in my nightstand by my bed!" He breathed out. "Alright, how about one with all the kids?" he asked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Alex walked over to the little dying tree in their lawn, and wrapped her arms around Max and Felipe. She put a big smile on her face, trying to seem happy about coming here. "Alright, say cheese!" _Click._

* * *

><p>A couple more pictures later, and Alex was about ready to pulverize the camera. It felt like they took twenty pictures, but it was probably only five. She just wasn't a person who likes standing in the same spot for more than ten seconds. She needed to sit down.<p>

Uncle Ernesto finally put the little camera in his pocket, and smiled up at everyone. "Ok, well I guess it's time to say goodbye, huh?" Everyone smiled sadly, especially Alex. She wanted to go home now. She really didn't want to stay here anymore than she had to. Everyone started to hug goodbye.

Theresa hugged Felipe goodbye.

"Make sure Alex doesn't get into too much more trouble," Theresa whispered to Felipe.

"Ok, but I can't make too many promises," Felipe whispered back and winked to Alex. Theresa sighed and stepped back. Alex was desperately trying to hold in an eye roll. She looked at where she saw the Creepy Dude, and noticed he was still there, now talking to someone on the phone. Alex made a face, who wanted to talk to him? They all whispered their goodbyes until it was time for Alex to say goodbye to her family. She really hated sappy moments.

Alex walked over to Max and hugged him. "Bye…Max," Alex said with a sigh and quickly pulled away before it got too sappy. She walked up to her dad, and pulled him in a big hug. She was going to miss him most of all. He picked her up slightly and put her back down, kissing her forehead.

"Be good," was all he said.

She just squeezed him tighter in response making no promises. She let go reluctantly, and walked over to her mom. Her mom scooped her up in a death tight hug. "Can't…Breathe..," Alex wheezed, trying to pull away.

"Oh, sorry mija, I am just going to miss you. Remember to call everyday." Theresa said now crying slightly hugging her daughter closer.

"O..kay..," Alex wheezed desperately trying to pry herself away from her mother. Theresa finally let go and was wiping away tears franticly. She moved her daughter's hair out of her face.

"I love you mija, be good." Theresa said putting a smile on her face.

"_Mom_," Alex whined, but quickly said in a hush whisper, "I love you too."

They all got in the car reluctantly, and slowly backed out of the bumpy drive way. Everybody waved good-bye to them. When the car pulled out of the drive way her mother waved good-bye and Max made a cross-eyed face at them until they were out of sight. She was going to miss them…

"Hey, were the heck is my wallet?" Felipe asked, and Alex only laughed. She quickly ran back inside, before Felipe could catch her. "Alex, you come back here!" he yelled.

_And let the torture begin,_ Alex thought with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I have re-done this chapter too! A lot of mistakes in here! I hope this is better! :) Thanks goes once again to the awesome-tastic **JazzyKanani! **Thanks for betaing!

**P.S. **There is a **banner** for this story in my profile. There is also a **playlist**, **a summary**, and **a sentence that will be in future chapters**!


	4. Now Who's The Creep?

**Rating: **M, for language, violence, and some graphic sexual scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of the characters. I also don't own anything from Disney. Each chapter has different songs that are at the beginning of them, so I don't own those either.

"_You are beautiful no matter what they say__  
><em>_Words can't bring you down__  
><em>_You are beautiful in every single way__  
><em>_Yes, words can't bring you down__  
><em>_Don't you bring me down today..."_

Beautiful- Christina Aguilera

Chapter 3: Now Who's The Creep?

~:~

"Alex, give me my wallet back," Felipe breathed out once he got inside the house. Alex laughed from her spot by the kitchen counter.

"Fine, here is your stupid wallet back," Alex said. She threw the wallet at him, and started laughing when he missed, and it landed on the floor beside him. He only rolled his eyes, and put it back in his pocket.

"Ok, ok, enough, let's eat before you kids break something," Uncle Ernesto said while walking into the house.

"She's the one who stole my wallet!" Felipe squeaked out. Alex inwardly smirked, and clutched the money in her hand tighter. Oh yes, she stole his money before giving him his wallet back. Come on, they don't call her a con-artist for nothing.

"It doesn't matter," Aunt Adonica came in with a huff, along with Nick whose stomach growled. "Let's eat before my lunch gets cold," she sighed heading towards the dining table. Everyone followed suit. Alex walked over to a chair, but Felipe came out of nowhere to quickly claim the seat she was just about to take. She rolled her eyes and went to the chair besides his, but Nick claimed that one also.

Alex groaned, really where was she suppose to sit? "You can sit right here, Alex," Aunt Adonica smiled at her, pointing at a chair beside her.

"Of course, the chair that's empty," Alex whispered annoyed. Did they really think she was too stupid to figure that out on her own? She slumped over to her chair, and plopped down.

Suddenly Nick shouted out, "EAT TILL YA BUST!" Alex made a face, what happened to a simple prayer? Everyone dug in, and started to eat. Alex gingerly, went to grab her fork, afraid what other surprises they had in store.

"It's just something Nick started when he was five, and we just kept it since then, because it was so cute," Aunt Adonica smiled at Alex's confused face. Alex only nodded, and went back to digging in. Awkward silence filled the table, as everyone continued to eat.

"So, Alex, your mom told me you had a boyfriend," Uncle Ernesto asked to get rid of the awkward silence, while taking a bite of his delicious lunch. "What's his name?"

Alex, who had food in her mouth, suddenly was choking on it. Alex really wanted to slap her mom silly right now. _Mom_, she whined in her head. "Um, we broke up," She coughed out.

"Oh are you alright? You're not choking, are you?" Aunt Adonica asked, while patter her back.

"I'm fine," Alex wheezed out.

"Sorry, it must have been a bad break up," Aunt Adonica whispered, as if it was their own little secret.

"No, we just, um, had _way_ too many differences," Alex said, while taking a drink of her water. _Poor Mason_.

Uncle Ernesto coughed, catching Alex's attention. "So how's school?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Other than the occasional F, nothing much," Alex joked. Everyone quietly laughed, but they didn't seem to notice how true her words were. While she thought about it some more she was going to miss her naps at school. After that the table got really quiet and awkward once again.

"Um, may I be excused?" Alex asked. She felt like she was being suffocated by the awkwardness that filled the table. You could literally cut your hand through the awkwardness. She needed to be alone.

"Sure, sweetie," Aunt Adonica smiled up at her, as Alex slowly rose from her chair.

"Thanks," she quickly said, getting up from the table also. She quickly ran to her room, and closed the door. She turned around, and locked the door behind. Slowly, she let her exhaustion take over, and slowly slide to the floor. _How am I going to be able to make it here for three months?_ She buries her head in her hands, and heaves a deep breath.

"Stop being such a baby, Alex, get up," she whispers to herself, and slowly got up, grabbing the door handle for support. Standing up she looks at her luggage, and thinks about unpacking it. "Nah," she laughs to herself.

She walks across the floor to where her purse was sitting on the ground. She grabbed her purse that her brother and dad put in here. Looking through it she noticed the picture she used for blackmail against Max earlier. He looked so stupid standing there in his PJs, underwear and cape. She missed Max, but she would never admit that out loud. She shoved it further in her purse before she got all emotional. Emotions and Alex didn't really get along.

She dug in her purse a little more to get her phone. She had one new message from Max.

**_Ill msis u Aelx. :P_**

_He seriously can't spell crap. _She quickly typed him a message to text her when he gets on the plane in Las Vegas. She put her phone back in her purse, and sighed for the millionth time that day. She heard a sharp noise that about gave her a heart attack.

_Ding! Dong! _Quickly she scampered to her bedroom door to open it. Quietly shutting the door behind her, she stealthily went to see who rung the door. She left the room to inspect the noise, to notice Felipe talking to someone at the door.

"-ousin just got here today. I really don't think my mom would let me hang with you guys," he tried to explain to the person at the door. Alex peeked around a corner to see a boy, who was obviously trying to be a gangster wannabe. He had a white wife beater on, along with white basketball shorts. His cap on his head was white too with a black emblem on, which Alex couldn't make out; his shoes were also white, along with his socks. _Oh my god, I'm surprised he hasn't sweated through that shirt he has on_.

"Dude, if your mom's gonna be like that, just bring him along," he chuckled at Felipe, who was about to say something but got cut off by Gangster Wannabe. "Do you really wanna-" He cut himself off when he noticed Alex who stepped out of her hiding spot. The gangster wannabe let out a low whistle, which Alex just rolled her eyes at. "And who is this?" the boy asked.

Felipe cleared his throat, and looked between the two of them. "Oh, um, this is my cousin, Alex. Alex, this is Drake, my, um, friend," he stated nervously.

Drake whispered to Felipe, "Dude I thought your cousin was a dude! You coulda told me man! Fuck, I'd tap that!" Alex snorted, and rolled her eyes. Was everyone in this neighborhood perverts? First Mr. Creepy and now Drake. "Hey….Alex," he winked at her.

"Oh, hey," she smiled kindly at him. "Oh my, you got something right there," she said while pointing at his face.

"What! Where is it?" He asked wiping at his face like an idiot.

He kept trying to wipe away at his face, not knowing where the blemish was. "No, right…," she walked over to him and started wiping his face. "Oh my god, that was your face! I thought it was a mask or something," she giggled.

"You little-" He was cut off by Felipe, who seemed even more nervous than before about the situation.

"Um, I think as long as Alex comes along, I can go with you guys," Felipe said. Drake just stared at Alex like he was going to kill her. Alex had her arms crossed, and gave him her signature victory smirk. It only ticked him off more. _Is little baby Drakey gonna cry now? _"Nick, come on we are going over to Greg and Brian's house!" Felipe yelled.

"Is Sam gonna be there?" Nick yelled down the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," Felipe yelled back, while Nick bounded down the stairs.

"I get to see, _my lady_," Nick said reaching them at the door.

"Dude, that's Greg's girlfriend, I wouldn't talk about her like that. You never know he might just stab you for that," Drake laughed, while Felipe ran his hands through his hair rolling his eyes. Nick's eyes widen in realization.

"Dude, stop scaring my little brother," Felipe sighed. "Hey, mom, we are going over to Greg's, and yes Alex is coming too!" Felipe yelled out to his mom.

"Ok, be good, love you, bye," She yelled out from the kitchen, while washing dishes with the help of Uncle Ernesto.

"I told you she wasn't going to freak out!" Drake exclaimed. Felipe rolled his eyes at him.

They all headed out the door, and started walking towards this 'Greg's' house. Alex looked over at where Mr. Creeper was before. He was still outside now reading a book. "Um, what's his name?" Alex asked, noticing he was watching her…again. Drake stopped in his tracks, and looked up to Creeper's house.

Drake looked at her, and started laughing her face. "You scared of him or something?" Alex shook her head, and rolled her eyes. "Five bucks says you can't go up, and say hi to him!" Drake laughed again.

"You don't have five dollars," Alex said narrowing her eyes at him. She would have known he had money, because she would have taken it by now.

"I'm just curious," she continued ignoring Drake's confused face, and looking at Mr. Creeper. He was returning her gaze evenly. She felt drawn to him. _Like a moth to a flame_, her grandma once told her. She looked back at the boys, and noticed that they were all laughing now. "What? Are you all high or something?" She asked looking at them.

"Dude, I gotta tell you something later," Felipe said laughing along with Drake.

"Ok," he paused to laugh some more. "That's Mr. Romano, he's like so quiet. Nobody knows much about him," Drake chuckled. "You into him or something? I'm sure I could arrange a date for you two!" Alex was about to say something when Drake started yelling. "Yo! Mr. Romano!" Alex stared at him in utter shock, but snapped out of it when she noticed he was walking towards his house. "Yo!" Drake yelled up to Mr. Romano.

Alex just sat back ready to watch him make a fool of himself. She crossed her arms over her chest, and held her signature smirk on her lips. Mr. Romano started to stand up as Drake approached him. Felipe stood in front of Nick, and muttered under his breath about how stupid Drake was.

"Go away," Mr. Romano said, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Dude, that girl down there" Drake laughed pointing at Alex, which in return Alex scoffed. "Wants to fuck you so badly!" He started laughing some more wiping the tears from his eyes. Mr. Romano stared at her through his sunglasses.

Alex's jaw dropped. Ok it was funny when someone else made a complete ass out of themselves, but when they tried to make her look like an ass too that's when she drew the line!

Alex marched up to the two of them angrily. She thought quickly on her feet, and decided violence was the best way to approach the situation. She grabbed Drake's ear, and jerked it back. "You are a complete idiot," she whispered in his ear harshly.

"I want you and your boyfriend to leave," Mr. Romano said, crossing his arms.

"He's not my boyfriend," Alex said, like the exact thought disgusted her, which it did. Alex let go of Drake's ear, grabbed his arm, and pushed Drake down the slight incline that lead up to Mr. Romano's house. Drake tumbled holding his ear with both his hands the whole way down.

"Dude, you're so stupid," Felipe laughed, shaking his head at him. Felipe stopped laughing, and looked to where Alex and Mr. Romano were, and then back to Drake. Drake looked mad, but Mr. Romano looked ready to crush them all, and not surprisingly Alex looked like she wished she tore off Drake's ear instead of a slight tug. "Dude, everyone knows not to mess with him," Felipe whispered to his friend. He smiled up at Alex, and waved for her to come down.

Alex ignored him while having her arms crossed, she turned back to look at this Mr. Romano fellow. Her breath caught in her throat looking at him, both out of slight, _very slight, _fear and awe. He was _beautiful. _That was the only thing she could use to describe him. That was the only thing running through her head. His white, deep V-neck shirt showed off his muscles nicely. _Muscles that could probably crush me in a second, _Rational Alex thought_._ His washed out jeans that had a few cuts in it, seemed made for his body and his body only. _It also looked like he personally took a knife to cut his jeans possibly out of anger, _Rational Alex persisted. His black hair was slightly floppy, and it just made her want to run her fingers through it. _Agreeing with you there. _She scolded herself for thinking he was a creep earlier. She had never been more wrong about something before in her life. _Ok, over exaggerating here Alex. I have been wrong about a lot of things_, she thought to herself.

Mr. Romano lifted one eyebrow at her, while she continued to gawk at him. Her mind was quickly plummeting into the gutter.

_Mr. Romano pushing her against his door, running his lips up and down her neck. Her hands were running through his hair, relishing in the texture. His lips were getting lower and lower. She sucked in a breath as his lips finally reached her b-._

She physically shook her head to get the dirty thoughts to leave. _Now who's the creep Alex? _"You can leave now," he smirked at her, like he could read her thoughts.

She ignored him, this time mad. No one told her what to do. She crossed her arms over her chest mimicking him. She glared at him, pissed that he thought he could talk to her like that. Fuck his handsomeness, if he is going to treat her like that!

He clenched his jaw, and fixed his stance. "I said," he took in a deep breath to calm himself, "to leave."

She pursed her lips continuing to glare. He glared back through his sunglasses, and soon it became a glaring contest.

"Alex! Come on! Please, I really want to get to Greg's house!" Felipe yelled up at her.

She noticed Mr. Romano give a glare to Felipe, but decided he was just being a complete ass. She flipped her hair giving a little huff, still having her arms crossed and trudged down the hill.

"Don't come back," he yelled after them, as he sat back down on his seat, and grabbed the book he was reading earlier.

"Someone's got it bad," Drake whistled at her. "Hey, if it doesn't work out with him, ring me up any time baby," he winked at her.

"Shut the fuck up, that guy is a complete ass," Alex said, and grabbed Nick's wrist as they started to walk away from Felipe and Drake, towards someplace. She wasn't exactly sure were Greg's house was.

"That's what she said," Drake said as he caught up with her, and started walking in step with her. Felipe went on Nick's side.

"That made no fucking sense!" Alex yelled, trying to ignore him. She had her eyes narrowed on the street in front of her, and you could see her face turning red with anger. She wasn't exactly mad at _him_, per say, but more of the fact that he seemed to notice she already wanted Mr. Romano. She wasn't that easy to read; that even an idiot could read her….Was she?

"Oh, looks like someone is PMSing," Drake smirked at her, and that did it for Alex. She stopped in her track. Letting go of Nick's wrist, she turned to face him and his smirking face.

"Oh, looks like someone doesn't want kids," Alex smirked, and gave him a well deserved kick in the balls.

When the four of them, finally reached Greg's house, Drake was still moaning and holding his "sack." "It still hurts!" Drake whimpered, and leaned against the door frame. Alex ignored him, still beyond pissed at how he thought he could talk to her. And, not to mention, that he could already tell she "had it bad" for Mr. Romano, as he put it. Mr. Romano deserved a kick where it counts too, mostly for thinking he was better than her. Fuck him, because he wasn't.

"Come on man, suck it up," Felipe said while patting his shoulder. The door opened, and some guy was standing on the other side. He had black messy hair, and looked really built up. He seemed nice though, someone Alex could get to know.

"Oh, hey what's up guys, I thought you weren't going to come at all, and, um, who is this?" Alex assumed was Greg. Greg smiled at her, and she tried to smile back, but due to Drake and Mr. Romano being dumb-asses, but it looked more like she was constipated.

Felipe stepped up, and did that guy hand shake thing, that guys do. "Hey man, this is my cousin Alex, and Alex this is Greg," Felipe said.

"Hey Alex, why don't you all come inside," Greg said, and let them all enter.

Drake started laughing. "That's what she said!" He laughed, which caused Alex to give him a slap on the back of his head, causing his hat to go flying to the ground. "Ow! Will you stop hurting me?" Drake asked cradling his head now.

"I will if you stop being an asshole," Alex said, and rolled her eyes, as he clutched his head now.

"I like her already," someone said from the couch, causing everyone's head to turn towards the voice.

Greg smiled, while the person from the couch stood up. It was a girl about Alex's age. She had blonde curly hair that went a little past her shoulders. She had pretty blue eyes, and she seemed like a pretty laid back girl altogether. The girl walked up to Alex, and introduced herself. "Sup, I'm Sam," the girl said, jerking her head up slightly.

"Alex," Alex said with a smile. Alex was suddenly pushed back, by an unknown source. "Hmph!" Alex let out, and stumbled back.

"Hey Sam!" Nick gave Sam a big smile, and gave her a huge hug, which he wouldn't let her out of.

"Will someone get the dork off me?" Sam said while looking at everyone for help. She tried pushing him off her with all her strength, but it was like he was super glued to her.

"Hey, Nick, Brian's in his room, why don't you go say hi?" Greg offered. Nick let go reluctantly, and walked to (Alex assumed) Brian's room. The room fell into an awkward silence.

"So you probably want to meet everyone else?" Greg said trying to break the silence. Alex merely shrugged, and was lead to the couch. "So those two, are Tom and James," Greg said. Tom had soft dirty blonde hair that went over his eyes along with brown eyes. James had short, dark chocolate hair, with deep brown eyes. They both were also built up like Greg, and were slightly tan.

"Sup," one said while the other said at the same time: "Hey." Alex gave a soft wave towards them.

"And that there in the corner, her name's Violet. She's a mute," Greg smirked at her. Violet had long dark black hair that covered her eyes like curtains. Violet simply ignored them all.

"What's a mute?" Alex asked.

Sam smiled at her. "Means she is taking a vow to not talk at all costs, a vow to herself," Sam said with a shrug and plopped herself on the coach. Alex looked at her wondering how she did it. She would have caved the first day of trying not to talk, no lie.

"Oh, well hi Violet." Alex said (more like asked), and Violet only lifted her head to look at her, but looked down again.

"Well Brian's my little brother, and I don't think you want to meet him?" Greg chuckled, and Alex simply shrugged. "Well let's watch a movie or something guys," Greg said while sitting next to James and Sam. Drake and Felipe sat next to Violet, so Alex shrugged and sat next to Felipe.

While Greg was going through movies on demand, everything got awkward again. Alex simply started to think back to Mr. Romano, and the bet she had to face tonight. What would she have to do? She didn't want to make an ass out of herself, _again _thanks to Drake. Suddenly, out of nowhere, an idea struck her. She knew just what she would do for her bet tonight, because she had the _perfect_ idea for the bet.

_I know exactly what I want to do for the bet; all I have to do is talk Felipe into it. Ha! Easy!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Hey guys! Well this is exciting! Alex met Mr. Romano (AKA Justin LOL). Someone wants a little alone time with him...** *raises eyebrows suggestively***

**ALEX: **Shut up.

Will do…Anyway with that yummyness of meeting Mr. Romano, I've got some bad news! :( **I've gotten hacked!** So this is what happened: I was looking through Google images to find pictures for this new story I MIGHT be doing. (This new story will be in honor of Selena Gomez's new movie which is coming out soon, I don't know if I'll see it. But yeah, there's your hint.) And all of a sudden my laptop is going crazy, and saying I have problems. (Well really the hacker is saying I have problems on my computer). The hacker, which is called: XP Security 2011, is trying to sell me their security system. So they do this by hacking into your computer and telling you: "You have a million viruses!" But really you only have the hacker as your virus, and they are trying to say everything you NEED on your computer is a virus. I don't know if that makes sense, sorry if it doesn't. So anyway, they have a pop-up that gets you to delete everything you need on your computer, and buy XP Security 2011. So they are scamming you basically, and they don't let you on the internet! This is not the first time this had happened to me with the XP Security. Anyone of you had this happen? So yeah, I don't know if I'll be able to update next week. I have already written chapter 4, but It still needs a LOT of editing. It's hard to work on my laptop, but it seems stable right now. So I learned my lesson, only use Google images on my IMac, because my windows computer can't seem to handle it.

And if I don't update by next Friday, I'll send an authors note, with either terrible news or good news. So yeah...THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND ALL OTHER AMAZING STUFF. You guys are awesome :) Thanks a bunch to **JazzyKanani! **Seriously without her I think this story would be heading down crap hill. So thanks for betaing!

**A/N2: **I have re-done this chapter. I put a couple of hints here and there. Hope you enjoyed!

**P.S. **There is a **banner** for this story in my profile. There is also a **playlist**, **a summary**, and **a sentence that will be in future chapters**!


	5. The Bet

**Title: **I Kinda Can't Live Without You

**Rating: **M, for language, violence, and some graphic sexual scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of the characters. I also don't own anything from Disney. Each chapter has different songs that are at the beginning of them, so I don't own those either.

**I just thought I would tell you the ages of the main characters incase you are confused. Justin Romano (Who is Justin Russo, but I changed his last name to fit with my story) is 23. Alex Russo is 17. Felipe is 18. Nick is 12. So this is still a forbidden romance story! But the reason its forbidden is their **_**ages**_** not because they are related to each other.**

"_We all find you easy so amuse us  
>don't get too heady you might abuse luck<br>you're starstruck"_

Santogold- Starstuck

Chapter Four: The Bet.

~:~

"See you soon!" Greg called out, from his front door, waving good-bye to them. Alex turned back to wave at him, and noticed he winked at her. She quickly turned around and decided that was defiantly her imagination messing with her in some sick way. Felipe, Nick, and Drake all waved good-bye while walking away. It was pretty dark outside, going on 10:00 at night. They had spent their afternoon watching movies, playing games, and talking. Before anyone knew it, it was already 9:56 P.M. Alex still didn't know if she could trust all of them, but would be up to hanging out with them again.

"Man, do you wanna stay at my house tonight?" Felipe asked Drake, while walking next to Alex down the street. Alex made a scowl, and squeezed Nick's hand like one of those stress reducing toys.

"Ow!" Nick squeaked out, and quickly pulled his hand away from Alex.

"Aw, sorry," Alex said, and took his hand again. She really didn't care.

"Sure, my Grandma won't mind. She barely knows what day or month it is. How is she going to remember me?" Drake said, and smiled at Alex.

"I don't want him under the same roof as me," Alex muttered under her breathe. Felipe chose to ignore this, and continued on down the road.

"You sure you don't want to grab some clothes from your house? We could swing by, and wait while you get your clothes," Felipe suggested, while Alex mumbled something like "I'm not waiting for him."

"Nah man, I'm good," Drake shrugged.

"You don't look good," Alex smirked at him. He mimicked her in a whiny voice, "You don't look good," in which Alex just scoffed at him.

Felipe raised his eyebrow at them, but yet again, chose to ignore it. "Alright, but Alex has the couch, so your-," Felipe was cut off by Drake switching spots with Felipe to stand next to Alex.

"I'm sure we can work something out on the couch," Drake said suggestively. Alex raised her eyebrow. _Oh yeah sure we can work something out. _Alex smirked deviously, and started thinking up some major pranks to pull on Drake.

"No, you'll sleep on the floor in my bedroom," Felipe said while looking at Alex's face. "Plus, I think it's safer that way," Felipe whispered to Drake. Alex only laughed menacingly, clutching Nick's hand harder.

"Ow! Please stop doing that!" Nick whined out.

"Sorry Maxie," Alex smiled, as they crossed the street to walk on the side walk.

"What did you call me?" Nick asked looking up at Alex. Alex eyes widened.

"Um…just forget I even said anything," Alex said. God, she missed Max, her annoying, but stupidly adorable little brother. _Hell must be freezing over,_ She thought as that is the only reason she could be missing Max.

"Ok," Nick shrugged.

"So, anyway," Felipe said giving them a look, but turning back to Drake. "Alex and I are making a bet," He said as they walked up their yard, trying to avoid all the clutter in the front yard. Alex stopped to look over at Mr. Romano's house to notice he had a faint light inside his house, but he wasn't outside smoking a cigarette like he was doing earlier today. She looked at one of his windows to notice someone quickly shutting the blinds. Alex let go of Nick's hand, and put her arm around him in a protective manner. Even though Mr. Romano was H-O-T hot, she wasn't sure if he was the nicest guy around. _Like I said earlier he is a CREEP! _Rational Alex insisted. _No he isn't. He's just misunderstood is all. _Alex wasn't sure if she was counteracting that statement or if Crazy Alex was. _Either way I'm going insane if I'm having a mental debate with my conscience._

"Oh yeah? What's the bet about?" Drake as they all headed in, and Felipe opened the door for everyone.

"Um, something about-," Felipe stopped dead in his tracks. He looked up to see his mother that looked ready to tear him limb from limb. As everyone got inside, Alex noticed a very anger Aunt Adonica before them. Aunt Adonica was so sweet, and it almost seemed like a sin to make her this angry.

"Where have you _been_," Aunt Adonica asked in a hush whisper. Alex shut the door behind them, quietly walking behind Felipe letting go of Nick's hand.

"At Greg's house mom, I told you that!" Felipe said, running his fingers through his hair. Felipe was already in defensive mode. Like he had this run down before, and knew what to expect.

"You were supposed to be back for Alex's first dinner here," Aunt Adonica said slightly raising her voice.

"Mom! You didn't give me a fucking time limit! You also didn't call or text me either!" Felipe said also raising his voice.

"Look, if I can't stay tonight that's fine… I'll just drop by in the morning," Drake interrupted, slowly walking backwards towards the door.

"No it's ok Drake, you can stay," Aunt Adonica said softening her voice into its' normal sweet honey dew melody, which almost broke through the tense moment, almost. Turning her attention back to Felipe, her face was hard as a rock once again. "That is because you left your _fucking _phone here! Nick left his phone! Even Alex left her phone! Why didn't you take your phone with you? We've talked about this before Felipe. Because the last time you left your phone," She paused, to swallow down the lump in her throat. "Well you know what happened!" Aunt Adonica scowled.

Drake stopped heading towards the door. Letting out a little breathe he walked back to stand next to Alex.

"Sorry, I forgot about my stupid phone. Who gives a fuck anyway?" Felipe said throwing his arms in the air. He tried to get around her, but she blocked him.

"I give a _fuck!" _Aunt Adonica looked over at the rest of the kids behind him. Aunt Adonica noticed Alex standing behind Felipe as if for the first time. "Oh! Alex, honey! Pizza is in the refrigerator, just heat to two or three minutes and it should be fine," Aunt Adonica smiled at her. Alex nodded, and silently headed toward the kitchen. Drake and Nick also followed her, leaving Felipe to fend for himself while they ate pizza. _HA! _

"You and I are going to talk about this more upstairs young man," she took a deep breathe to calm herself, but then made one final comment. "Your butt is going to be mine when I am through with you," Aunt Adonica said glaring at her eldest son, and stormed up the stairs in front of him.

"Fuck," Felipe mumbled while following his mom upstairs. "Thanks for the help guys!" Felipe yelled down to them sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" Drake yelled back to him, while grabbing a Diet Pepsi from the refrigerator. "Well, that was a nice welcome huh?" Drake asked from the kitchen, while Alex pushed him back and got her food out.

"I'm kind of use to welcomes like that," Alex mumbled to him looking for the pizza her aunt was talking about.

"Huh?" Drake asked.

Alex paused, stopped looking for the pizza and, she looked at him straight in the eyes. "Why do you think I'm here?"

"Vacation?" He shrugged, and sat on the counter taking a sip from his Pepsi.

Alex threw back her head, and laughed. "Whatever you believe," she murmured, and went back to looking for pizza.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh pizza!" Alex smiled, and went to get two plates out completely ignoring Drake. "You know how to make your own meal right Drake?" Alex asked, giving him a slice of cold pizza. _He can cook his own damn food. _

"Nah, but I'll eat this cold thanks," Drake smirked, and completely forgot about what happened early. He took a bite from his pizza that was cold. Alex stared at him like he was stupid. "What!" He asked taking another bite.

"Nothing it's just you're such an idiot, and ….damn you're a genius!" Giving Nick his slice, she started eating her pizza cold too.

"Well I _think_ that was the first compliment you gave me today," Drake smirked at her.

"Don't get use to it, compliments are very rare from Alex Russo," Alex muttered, while chewing on pizza.

"Well, thank you then," Drake flirted, moving closer to her.

"I hate cold pizza," Nick complained, holding his pizza away from his face.

"Ew, gross," Alex said, making a face at Drake's comment.

"Can someone please help me put this in the microwave, so I can eat it?" Nick asked, while trying to reach the microwave that was way too high up.

"Um sure," Alex grabbed Nick's pizza, and looked for the microwave. She then noticed it all the way above the cabinets. _Why isn't it on the counter? _"Why is the microwave all the way _above _the cabinets?" Alex asked, looking up at the microwave.

"Oh, well, a year ago, I ruined some of Felipe's video games, so in return Felipe took my hamst-," Nick was cut of by Drake laughing and finishing the story.

"So, Felipe too his pet hamster and put in the microwave! The stupid hamster almost blew up, all huge and shit! The thing died, but dude it was funny….That's a fucking classic!" Drake was laughing and holding onto the counter for support.

"Yeah, for you! But my hamster died, and my mom had to punish us both. So no more pets and the microwave is out of our reach from now on," Nick concluded. Drake continued to laugh, and ran his hands through his hair awkwardly when he realized no-one else was laughing.

Alex had a disgusted look on her face, but decided it was best not to question. "Ok, well I can't even reach up there, so Drake you can do the honors of feeding him," Alex said. She gave Nick's pizza back to him, and shooed Drake towards Nick.

"Sure I can help," Drake smiled at Nick, and took his pizza from him. Nick groaned, seeing someone else take his pizza. "See this is how you eat your pizza," Drake took a bite out of Nick's pizza. He swallowed carefully as to show him how to eat. Alex came up right behind him before he was about to swallow and hit him on the back of the head, cause him to choke on Nick's pizza.

"Idiot! I meant to put his pizza in the microwave! Now chop chop!" Alex yelled at him, hitting him on the back of the head once more for good measure.

"Ow, fine," Drake said, getting onto the counter to put Nick's pizza in the microwave.

"God, you're going to be one of those_ special _parents," Alex muttered.

Drake jumped down from the counter angrily. "You know what, you can make his damn pizza Alex," Drake growled, while grabbing his forgotten pizza and stomping towards the family room.

"Someone's moody," Alex whispered toward Nick.

"I'm not that hungry anymore," Nick said, and followed Drake out to the family room.

"Ugh," Alex groaned. _Now I have to go up there and get the pizza and then throw it away and, _Alex sighed. _Yep, I'll just leave it. _With that thought she followed them out to the family room with her pizza in hand.

Walking over to the couch, she noticed the T.V. was on some movie. "What movie is this?" Alex asked as she set the plat down grabbing a piece, and taking a piece of pizza.

"_Chloe_, my all time favorite movie," Drake smiled while watching the movie. He seemed to forget about the way he acted in the kitchen earlier which Alex just mentally shrugged off. "It's got girl on girl action, girl on girl fighting, and sex. Best movie ever!"

"I've seen this movie before, it's sick. Wrong in so many ways, and I can't watch it without throwing up, so hand over the remote over," Alex said. She sticking her hand out, and waved her fingers so he would throw the remote over to her.

"No way! This is my favorite movie!" Drake said, holding the remote close to his chest.

"Dude, this movie is rated R! And we have a twelve year old with us!" Alex said, putting her pizza down and standing up to get the remote from him.

"Ok, ok here's the remote!" Drake said throwing it at her, and giving in. _Smart move idiot, cause I was seriously thinking about _kicking _you in the head this time. _Alex smirked at him, and changed the channel to a more family oriented show. She sat back down, and grabbed her pizza.

"So, what's this bet about?" Drake asked, taking the last bite from his cold pizza.

"Something about Mr. Romano," Alex sighed, and took a bite from her pizza. She heard someone stomping down the stairs, and turned her head to see who it was. It was Felipe, and he looked about ready to kill someone. "How bad is it?" Alex asked wiping her face with her hand to get off any pizza sauce that was on her face. She brought her legs up under her, and turned to look up him.

"She's taking my T.V. out of my room as we speak! Along with my video games!" Felipe said taking a seat next to Drake. Alex coughed a 'nerd' at his last sentence. Felipe gave her a look, and then looked away. "She's being overdramatic!" Felipe said, running his hands through his hair in an angry sigh.

"I know how it is," Alex muttered through pizza in her mouth. Nick rested his head in her lap, and threw his legs over the arm rest watching the T.V.

"Yeah, well when we do your bet tonight, we are gonna have to be quiet," Felipe said.

"Kay," Alex said, and turned her attention to the T.V.

* * *

><p>After watching T.V. for two hours, and eating all the pizza, Nick had fallen asleep on Alex's lap. She was tired, and she had no idea, how she was going to be able to do the bet tonight-or morning-whatever. It had been a very emotional rollercoaster of day for Alex, and emotions and Alex Russo didn't get along. She looked up at the clock that was under the T.V. to see what time it was. 1:13 A.M. Alex groaned. She needed her beauty sleep or she could not be her cute and sarcastic self!<p>

She looked around and, noticed Drake and Felipe were nowhere in sight. She shrugged, and slowly fell asleep.

"Hey, Alex?" Alex, who was slowly going to sleep as the minutes ticked by, noticed Felipe shaking her awake.

"Wha…?" Alex slurred, and stretched causing Nick to wake up too.

"What's going on?" Nick asked who noticed Alex getting up.

"The bet, remember? We wanna see Alex make a fool outta her-self!" Felipe laughed while helping him up.

"Oh yeah!" Nick said, and rushed up the stairs to Felipe's room. Alex only groaned, again.

"Come on, my parents are asleep, and Drake's already up there coming up with things for you to do," Felipe smiled, and grabbed her wrist leading her upstairs.

Alex yawned, and nodded following him. They walked up the stairs and down the hall to his room. Felipe opened the door, and let go of her forcing her to sit on the bean bag chair. Alex plopped down on it, and looked around to see Drake sitting on Felipe's bed, and Nick was sitting on another bean bag chair. She noticed that the T.V. she saw earlier wasn't there, and smiled. He really didn't do such a bad thing, but she guess his parents were extra strict. _Like mine... great._

Felipe closed the door gingerly, and sat on the floor. "Ok so I came up with how much we should bet on. I think it should be $50." Alex nodded agreeing, she could use an extra fifty without the hassle of stealing it from someone's back pocket. "Ok so one more time, I bet Alex will chicken out of messing with Mr. Romano, and she bets she can do it," Felipe smirked, and rolled his eyes. Alex scoffed, not really caring what he thought. "So who has any ideas for how Alex should mess with Mr. Romano?" Felipe asked.

Nick raised his hand, shaking it wildly in the air. "Ok Nick, what do you have?" Felipe asked his little brother. Alex rolled her eyes, ready to hear the stupidity that would roll off of Nick's tongue.

"How about she takes our squeezable jelly, and rings his door bell, and when he answers. BAM! Have her hit him with the bottle, and run away! Fool proof," Nick said smiling looking around the room for support. He seriously thought this was the best plan ever?

"Why not have her squirt the jelly all over him?" Felipe asked, while hugging a pillow to him-self.

"Why would she do that? That's a waste of perfectly good jelly!" Nick sighed as if Felipe was the stupid one.

"That's stupid," Alex said, rubbing her eyes, and yawning again.

"Yeah, I agree, I was thinking more along the lines of having her strip naked, and run around his yard screaming. That's hot," Drake said with a faint smile on his lips.

"Dude, I don't want to wake anyone up other than Mr. Romano, so the screaming is out. Plus, I don't think Alex would be comfortable with that. I mean, I don't want her to get raped by the dude. Who knows what he's capable of," Felipe said with his hands over his face, as if trying to get the mental image away. Alex only threw a little pillow that was on the floor towards Drake in disgust.

"Perv!" Alex yelled. Drake tried to block the pillow with his hands, but still hit him the face. "Idiot," Alex commented with a smirk.

"Will you two shut up? My parents are sleeping, and I'm already in enough trouble as it is," Felipe whispered harshly at them. Alex only threw a book that was on the floor towards Felipe in response. Felipe grabbed the book before it hit him, and glared at Alex. "Oh I am _so _winning the bet now!" Felipe growled. Alex scoffed.

Nick was trying to talk again, but was being ignored. "How about she takes _both _the squeezable jelly, and…here it comes….peanut butter! And then throw them both at him!" Nick smiled, by the end of his idea everyone was staring at him. They all burst into laughter except Nick who was still utterly confused.

"No Nick, you only get to give one idea out," Felipe chuckled at his younger brother. "But nice try, anyways... _I _was thinking Alex could serenade him," Felipe winked at Alex.

"Ew, I don't want to _do_ anything to him like that!" Alex said, and wrinkled up her nose in disgust. _Boys and their perverted minds. _

Felipe only laughed at her, but noticed nobody was joining in with him. "No, Alex, serenade means sing to him," Felipe coughed on his laugh.

Alex pretended to think about, looking around the room. She looked back at Felipe, and said clearly "No," Alex smiled, "But I do have my own idea."

Felipe looked shocked then he thought about what she just said. He mocked her and also said "No."

"What? Why not?" Alex screeched she had a good idea! _Telling him I want to have his babies is so innocent, and not that bad! Okay, maybe a little bad of an idea, but I don't have much inspiration today!_

"Because the person taking the bet, meaning you, can't make a bet for yourself. That's stupid!" Felipe smirked at her, almost as if saying 'I won.' _Whatever. _

"Wait, dudes, I got an idea!" Drake said, grabbing their attention.

"You already gave your idea out," Alex sighed in defeat.

"Yeah! And you can't give out two ideas!" Nick said, while looking for Felipe to back him up.

"Just let him," Felipe said. Nick whined, but everyone ignored him.

"Cool. So my idea is the best out of all of you," Drake said a little too cocky for Alex's liking. Alex crossed her arms prepared for his stupid idea. Drake smirked at her. "So, you guys know how he never uses his pool, because he likes showing off and being a jackass," Drake paused. Alex scoffed in response, but surprisingly Felipe and Nick agreed with him. "Well, I think Alex should show him whose boss, and go for a little dip in his pool. It would be fucking hilarious to see him get all mad at his pool being 'tainted' by someone other than him!" Drake chuckled in victory.

"You only want me to do that so you can see me in a bikini!" Alex exclaimed.

"I am much smarter than I look," Drake smirked at her and rubbed his hands together in slight victory.

"I think it would be funny. That bastard has been having this coming to him for awhile now," Felipe nodded while thinking about it.

"It's genius." Nick nodded agreeing.

"Well, I say we have a vote. It would only be fair," Alex sighed. She could already see all the things that could go wrong. See him strangle the living daylights out of her. See him drowning her. See him killing her. _See him kissing you, _Crazy Alex added.

That strangely scared her the most.

"You sure you want to vote?" Felipe asked her. "I mean it's getting late, and we don't have much more time before one of us crashes."

"Huh?" Alex said still thinking about all that could go wrong.

"Are we going to vote or what?" Felipe repeated.

"No," Alex shook her head, and stood up. "I take on your bet Drake," Alex walked over to Drake, and stuck her hand out to him so as if to seal the deal.

"Deal," Drake smirked at her taking her hand, and shaking on it.

* * *

><p>After getting ready she met up with the boys in the family room. "Ok, I'm ready," Alex sighed running her fingers through her hair.<p>

"You have a belly button ring," Felipe said eyeing her stomach. Alex rolled her eyes at his obvious statement.

"And might I say you look sexy?" Drake said, and gave her a wink. Alex made a face at him, and started walking towards the entryway where Nick was.

"You sure you just don't wanna go with my squirt able jelly idea?" Nick asked at the door, as she grabbed his hand.

"I am sure I don't wanna do your idea," Alex smiled down at Nick, but secretly inside she wasn't sure if she should just go get the jelly and say the heck with it.

Nick opened the door with Felipe, Alex and, Drake following.

They all walked across the street towards Mr. Romano's house. Alex looked up at his house, and noticed the dim light was still on. Her gut started twisting in nervousness. She could do this. She could do this. She could do this. _I can't do this!_ Alex stopped half way across the street, and took a deep breath.

"You ok?" Nick asked eyeing her. She nodded and wrapped her arms around him as they walked on. _Felipe and Drake are going to be sorry for even making this bet, because I am _so _winning! _Felipe went in front of them with Drake still trailing behind, which Alex was pretty sure he was only staring at her butt. They walked up the incline, and walked around to the back of his house were a wooden fence was that went around Mr. Romano's yard. Alex stopped to peek through the cracks, and noticed a really nice pool.

Letting go of Nick, she peered around a little more from the little crack in the fence. There was a huge pool, which looked like it was cleaned thoroughly every day. It had a tiny waterfall that was made out of rock, which wasn't on right now, but that was understandable because it was one in the morning. Little palm trees where aligned along the fence. There was a patio next to a sliding glass door with a couple of lawn chairs. There was a hot tub on the patio too. _When does he use a hot tub, or the pool for that matter? _Felipe tugged on her wrist, she looked over at him to see he had his index finger over his lips, and directed her around the fence, which had a little alley between Mr. Romano's home and another house.

"Ok so swim until he comes out, and I'm pretty sure he'll notice you. I mean with you swimming in his pool and all. Once he's out try and leave as fast as possible. And with that _you _win the bet," Felipe scoffed as if that would be an impossible task for her to complete. "Try not to die, ok?" Felipe joked, while Drake held the gate open for her. She nodded, not in the mood to make a witty comment back at him. Feeling that twisting and churning in her gut again telling her that maybe this was a bad idea. She walked over to that gate, and took a deep breathe. Then she walked right in. _Oh God. _

* * *

><p><strong>~ALWAYS REMEMBER...911/01~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh my…she posted! Look she posted! Lol, so yes I know I've been gone for awhile now, but I can explain! So every summer I go to our summer house that has no internet or computer. So yeah….that's why I haven't posted, and I feel really bad! I am trying to get back on track to give you a post every week again. I tried to make this extra long because of how long I've been gone, but I ended up giving you a cliffhanger. Bad me! But, I tried not giving you a cliff hanger, and finishing how the bet goes, and to me, it looks terrible. So I gave you cliffhanger. I hope that can be forgiven. What I also did to make it up to you guys is respond to all my anonymous reviews! Cause your reviews mean a lot to me! So here goes!

**Review Responses:**

**Not Just a Nerd: **Thank you! I plan on continuing this story until I'm done. I already know where I want this story to go just still have to get those minor details in order. Thanks again for the review! :D

**Red9: **Thanks for the review! I am so glad you love it! Sorry if I was a little slow on updating, but I plan on getting back on track. Thank you! :D

**WafflesOfDoom: **First I love your signature. Wish I had though of that for my username. Thank you for the review! Here is an update, all ready for you to read! Glad you enjoy it. Thank you for the review! :D

* * *

><p>One more treat for you guys I want to give you is an interview with the hot Justin Romano! (a.k.a Justin Russo) :D Who sadly wasn't in this chapter. So let's do this thing.<p>

Why the heck do you have a pool in your backyard that you don't use?

**Justin: **I use it….

When?

**Justin: **That's my business.

Ok. So you're a pretty quite person. Like to keep to yourself, would you say that's true?

**Justin: **No, people like being nosy. So you have to shut them out.

Why...do you have something to hide?

**Justin: **Shouldn't you already know this?

Good point. So that is all I have for you guys. Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and all that jazz! OH! I almost forgot. Here is a quick preview for next chapter, because of the poll results.

_She let out a big sigh. Realizing how loud she was she quickly looked back up at the sliding glass door. Still nothing, all was going good. She maneuvered her-self so she could dip her feet in the pool. Her feet were stretched right over the blue water of the pool. Then, she let one foot fall in, followed by the other._

_~Please be warned that this might be changed when this new chapter goes through editing, but the new chapter will hold a very similar paragraph~_

**P.S. If anyone wants to be my beta, please inbox me? I kind of need one if you could not tell with how bad the grammar was in this chapter and other stuff. Also, if anyone wants to make banners or anything else for this story, go ahead! I will put you on my page, and give you tons of thanks for it! Last I have banners, pictures, and other stuff on my page related to this story so go ahead and check it out. But be warned it might be a little bad. Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. I Never Listen to My Conscience

**Title: **I Kinda Can't Live Without You

**Rating: **M, for language, violence, and some graphic sexual scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of the characters. I also don't own anything from Disney. Each chapter has different songs that are at the beginning of them, so I don't own those either.

_Stop and Stare_

_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

_Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared_

_But I've become what I can't be, oh_

Stop and Stare- By One Republic

Chapter Five: I Never Listen to My Conscience

~:~

Alex slowly walked into his yard. The churning in her gut was getting worse, and she couldn't believe that she was even slightly afraid. She took a deep breath of the air, and let out a little wheeze when the smell of chlorine and cigarette smoke filled her nostrils. She closed her eyes to get her bearings on the awful smell, and put her hands over her face. She took a little breath in; starting to get use to the awful smell, and took a step toward the pool. "Shit!" Alex angrily whispered at her toe, which just ran into a fake rock. _I wonder what other wonderful surprises I'll get tonight. _She frowned, and looked around his yard.

It was eerily black in his backyard, as if his backyard had a darker aura than anywhere else. Almost as if magic had touched this place, showing itself to Alex, showing her more warnings of what she is getting herself into. No matter if her parents took her powers away or not; magic won't ever fully leave Alex. Magic is in her blood, and magic was clearly trying to tell her something at this moment in time. "Oh go away, I know what I'm doing," she whispered into the air. Ignoring this warning, Alex kicked off her flip-flops and put her towel next to her shoes.

Rubbing her eyes, she started creeping closer to the edge of the pool. She let her eyes drift to the sliding glass door. No light came from within, no movement either. Alex took this as a sign to move closer to the pool. When she reached the edge of the pool, she looked down at the beautiful blue water. She bent down, and touched the tip of the pool water with her finger tips. It was cold to the touch. She looked into the water, and only saw a dark ambience about it. _Magic can be so persistent. _She rolled her eyes, but continued to stare at it.

She let out a big sigh. Realizing how loud she was she quickly looked back up at the sliding glass door. Still dark, and still no movement within. She maneuvered herself so she could dip her feet in the pool. Her feet were stretched right over the blue water of the pool. She took a deep breath and then she let one foot fall in followed by the other. Letting her feet get use to the temperature of the water, because the water made her feet numb up.

Taking a deep breathe not caring this time if it was too loud or not, she pushed her body into the water. Letting the feeling of icy cold water hit her body like little needles against her. She closed her eyes tightly to get use to the freezing cold water. She opened her eyes and looked up, noticing the distorted image of the sky caused by the water. She looked around the pool. It was so dark, she could barely see anything. She closed her eyes that were burning due to the high chlorine level in the water.

Feeling like her lungs were about to combust from lack of oxygen, she pushed herself up to the surface with her feet. Once her mouth hit the surface she took in a big gulp of air. Her face stung from the cold air and freezing water. Alex immersed herself in the water once again. Feeling a little bit more use to the water, she scrunched up her face under water; not letting herself get another paradisiacal gulp of air.

Not being able to hold her breathe under the water any longer, she went back up to the surface of the pool. Taking a big breathe of air, she felt a little better. She shook her head from the irritating chlorine and looked over at the fence where she knew her cousins and Drake were. She swam over to the edge of the pool, and rubbed her eyes.

She tried to look through the fence to see if she could see the three eggheads that were on the other side of the fence. "Hey! Losers?" Alex whispered out into the darkness.

"He'll hear you!" She could hear Felipe harshly whisper back. "What?"

"I'm done," Alex whispered. "Hand over the fifty."

"What! No! You have to wait until he notices you. Then you can have the money…unless you're too chicken," Alex could almost see Felipe's smirk. She could hear chuckles from the other side of the fence following Felipe's comment. She dramatically rolled her eyes as if they could see her. _Idiots._

"You guys sound like little girls…." Alex scoffed at them. "Whatever." She let herself go under water again, so she wouldn't have to hear an annoying comeback from them. Using her feet to push her off from the side of the pool, she swam to the middle. She felt like a torpedo, shooting through the water…_Waiting for the crash to happen, _Rational Alex piped up.

Ignoring her more logical side; she opened her eyes to notice a light on the side of the pool. Swimming closer she realized it was the pool light, that was on the side of the pool. Desperately she tried to remember if it was dark in the pool or not. She pushed herself to the surface to check on the sliding-glass door. Taking a little breathe she looked around. Her eyes quickly found the sliding glass door. The light was on inside his house. She felt the dark magic caress her, another warning. She frantically looked around the yard then, she saw him.

There he was in all his glory, propped against his hot tub. Mr. Romano. _Shit._

"Like the pool?" He asked quietly. She could barely hear him, because of how low his voice was. Or maybe that was just the buzzing in her ears. She just stared at him….a perfect deer in the head light look. "I know everyone likes a good swim at 2 A.M. in some stranger's pool," his voice held the tone of someone who was utterly annoyed.

Alex only sat fixed beside the pool. She gripped to the side of the pool, watching him clench and unclench his hands. She felt as if he was studying her under a microscope. She swallowed down her vulnerability, and looked him right in his eyes, evenly meeting his gaze. She would not show him any fear. She was Alex _freaking _Russo!

Using her upper body strength, she pulled herself up. Once she was fully up right, she shook her hair to the side so it wasn't in her face. "Well aren't you a good neighbor," she sarcastically told him, while smirking. "Letting other people swim in your pool."

He drew in a breath clearly annoyed with her. "Yes, well you're the first person to say that," shooting her a sarcastic remark. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking more and more annoyed.

Alex nodded, and made a show of looking around his yard. "Well I wonder why…," she looked back at him, and gave a fake smile towards him.

He gave a chuckle at her, showing her his enticing smile. "You shouldn't have come here," he said walking over to where she was standing. Alex drew in a deep breathe as he stood right in front of her. He looked down at her, and she felt so small under his gaze. "That was a big….big mistake…" He whispered down at her.

"I'm not scared of you," Alex said rolling her eyes, but she knew she didn't sound that convincing.

"Of course not," he smiled down at her. Alex tried to say something back, but it was as if for the first time in her life she was at a loss for words. "What do you think I could do….to you?" He seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say.

Alex took a step back to distance herself, she needed to breathe. She couldn't think right. She looked up at him with wide eyes now realizing she should have listened to her conscience tonight. _I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die._

When he looked at her, he seemed to soften his gaze at her. He was about to say something, but was cut off when she felt her left foot have nothing but air under it. Shocked when there was suddenly no concrete under her foot, she almost fell back into the pool. She closed her eyes in preparation for the cooled water to hit her skin. But it never came.

Instead she felt a strong grip on her wrist, and felt a sudden surge of energy go through her body. She never felt this kind of energy before because it defiantly was _not _magic. Her eyes popped open, and a gasp left her mouth. He obviously felt the energy too, because his eyes were shut tight and a growl left his clenched teeth.

His grip was tightening on her, but the crazy thing was it didn't hurt. In fact…it felt incredibly pleasurable. She felt like she needed to say something though. Anything, because this pleasurable pain was too much to go through with silence. Unfortunately the only thing she could think of was 'ow.'

"You're hurting me." He opened his eyes immediately, and stared at her. He pulled her away from the edge and quickly let go of her. Alex sucked in a whimper, and stared at him unsure of what to do now.

"I think you should go now," he looked at her, letting his arms drop lamely by his side.

Alex looked up at him to notice how close his face was to hers. Her face felt over heated and cold at the same time. From the other side of the fence she heard a snicker. Mr. Romano looked over at the fence where he heard the noise, and his face looked filled with anger. This made Mr. Romano forget all about what happened between the two of them just a second ago. He looked down at her, his teeth clenched tight, and his brows furrowed. He was clearly angry again. He grabbed her shoulders, and pushed her back from him. "Leave. Before I the call the cops on all of you," he growled at her.

Alex wouldn't put up with this. She crossed her arms over her chest, and glared right at him. "Bite me."

With that she marched over to her towel and flip-flops, picked them up, and walked right out his gates slamming it behind her. She felt a little bad for saying that, but he deserved it. _For what? _Rational Alex said from somewhere deep within her mind. _Oh now you take his side!_

She frowned, and looked behind her. The dark magic wasn't there, but she could tell she set this path. Wherever this "path" will take her, she doesn't know. All she knows is that it won't be good.

"You won," Felipe whispered quietly, as they sat on the couch together. Everyone else went to sleep already, but Felipe and Alex couldn't seem to find any rest. Alex had taken her swim suit off long ago, and put on some comfier clothes on. She was also staring at the $50 in front of her on the coffee table, and smiling. They had been whispering to each other in the darkness about all sorts of stuff. _He has changed a lot since he was a kid._

"I know…," Alex whispered back, wrapping a blanket around herself and looking at the clock. 5:01 A.M. The T.V. was on letting a little glow wash over the room. She reached over to get some candy off the coffee table. Opening the wrapper and taking a bite, she listened as Felipe whispered back to her.

"What are you gonna spend the money on?" He asked. Alex just shrugged popping some skittles into her mouth.

"Stuff… I don't know…" She wiggled the skittle around in her mouth, tilting her head back she spit it into the air, and let it fall back into her mouth. _Oh yeah…_

"I don't know," Felipe shook his head, changing the subject. "I just have a really bad feeling about what happened tonight."

Alex laughed at him, and gave him a weird look. "Nothing bad is going to happen over a stupid little bet."

"That wasn't stupid! We're talking about Mr. Romano here! Dude he can come, and kill us while we are sleeping!" Felipe whispered, and looked over at the curtain covered window facing Mr. Romano's house.

Alex laughed at his idiocy and rolled her eyes popping more skittles in her mouth. "Dude, he isn't going to kill us. I told you! We are fine…that dude is all talk and no play." She continued chewing on her skittles, trying to ignore the churning in her belly every time she thought of him. She had been thinking about Mr. Romano all the time now, it was seriously starting to get annoying.

"Are you saying you didn't get a bad feeling doing this bet tonight?" Felipe looked over at her, and she just shrugged.

"I mean….I did, but…" Felipe looked at her to continue. "But I usually don't listen to my conscience," She met his gaze, and smiled.

"How is that supposed to make me feel better," he asked her frantically.

"I didn't know I was supposed to be making you feel better," Alex gave him a curious look. Felipe just sighed, and looked over at the clock. He looked pretty drained, but Alex still couldn't sleep.

"Yeah…well I guess it's time to go to bed," Felipe whispered, while letting out a big yawn.

"Yeah, night…" Alex whispered back, as Felipe headed toward the stairs. She waved to him as he went up the stairs, and disappeared.

She put the skittle bag back where it was before and laid down on the coach hugging a pillow to herself. _Like I said earlier….Welcome home Alex. _As she closed her eyes, she tried to not think about what happened earlier between Mr. Romano and herself. _That's all I can think about though…_

**A/N: **Sorry this is really late, but I was really busy :(. I made sure there was some Jalex :)! I hope that makes you happy, and no cliff hanger! Woot! The next chapter you might need to brace yourself, it's a little sad. With that said...Drake what did you think of this chapter? Yay! Again **JazzyKanani betaed! Woop! Thanks!**

**Drake: **Alex is so hot in her bikini...

Um...ok? Let me ask another question. If you could change anything about this chapter, what would it be?

**Drake: **So freaking hot...

Well obviously Drake is still in Alex Land, so I'll just leave with that. :) Thank you for reviewing and all that jazz! I had the most reviews last chapter! I wonder what I did to make you guys so happy? lol Anyway thanks again! :D Also I had a lot of anonymous reviews last chapter! So I am going to answer them all! Yay!

**Review Responses:**

**Red1: **I'm glad you're happy I updated :) Yes, Drake is a pervert, but he just can't help it lol. Thanks for the Review! :)

**Unknown: **I am glad you are enjoying my story! Here is the next chapter and thank you so much. You really made me happy with your review :)

**Hayley: **Well now you know what he did, what do you think he'll do now? That's up to the next chapter lol! Nope it's not over yet, it's just getting started. Thank you for the review! :)

**WafflesOfDoom: **Yes, sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter, but now you know what happens yay! Omg I killed your brain functions! That is not cool of me! I hope your brain didn't explode from this chapter lmao, and I love that word now: awesomesauce. Can one of my characters borrow that word? That word was just that awesome...sauce lol! Here is your update! Also, I have already written the other chapter, it just has to go through editing! Thanks for the review :)

**JazzyKanani: **Omg thanks so much buddy! And thank you for being my Beta :D, you just have no idea how much that means to me :) There was Jalex in this chapter yay! I updated, and my next chapter is already written super YAY! Thank you for reviewing! :)

**anon: **Thank you, I am glad you are enjoying this story, and yes I am planning on FINISHING this story, WOOT! Sorry it took me awhile, it's just school and the holidays. Hopefully I will update once a week again, but I don't know. Thank you for the review! :)

**jalexlvr09: **I am glad you are enjoying my story, and I just updated lol. And! I already have my next chapter written, just has to be edited! Omg, you really think my story is the most original? That was very sweet thank you so much for saying that. :) Well you just found out what happens, sorry it took me so long to update :(. I also teased you this chapter with what's next to come lol! But I am sorry, I did a poll for this story if anyone wanted to see what was next to come, and the vote was yes, they wanted to see a preview of the next chapter. So those are staying with us lol. I am so happy that you are loving the story :D, and here is the next chapter. Ok very good questions you asked! Yes Alex is a wizard, but she got punished and had her powers taken away for a temporary amount of time. Also another part of her punishment was to come to Nevada, which is where she is now. Why did she get her powers taken away you ask? That is still a secret, but next chapter will give you a hint as to why. Is Justin a wizard? No, he isn't :/. And once again lmao, here is the chapter haha, but now your probably thinking, now I want the next chapter! haha That will come soon, in the meantime enjoy the paragraph from the next chapter ;). LMAO! Thanks for the review! :)

_Next chapter..._

_Aunt Adonica narrowed her eyes at Alex, she looked at her like she was a piece of trash, but Alex stood her ground. Aunt Adonica took a deep breathe, and calmly said, "Why were you in Mr. Romano's pool young lady?"_

_~Please be warned that this might be changed when this new chapter goes through editing, but the new chapter will hold a very similar paragraph~_

**P.S. **I have wonderful news! **I have a** **Beta! Her name is JazzyKanani! And she is super awesome! Thank you JazzyKanani! **Also, if anyone has any questions or ideas just message me or put a review with a question. And of course thank you for all the reviews and alerts and favorites! It just makes my day :) And of course I have a playlist, a banner, pictures, and chapter scenes for this story! I also have a bigger summary, it's on my profile so go check it out if you are interested! Thank you again! :)


	7. Punishments

**Title: **I Kinda Can't Live Without You

**Rating: **M, for language, violence, and graphic sexual scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of the characters. I also don't own anything from Disney. Each chapter has different songs that are at the beginning of them, so I don't own those either. I also don't own the "Happy Birthday" song.

**You might have missed the last chapter because I have deleted my authors note from a couple chapters back. So if you haven't seen how the bet plays out you missed last chapter! Hope you enjoy! :)**

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
>Become so tired, so much more aware<br>I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
>Is be more like me and be less like you.<em>

Numb- By Linkin Park

Chapter Six: Punishments

~:~

"_Happy Birthday to you…Happy Birthday to you…Happy Birthday dear Alex…Happy Birthday to you!"_

_"Blow out your candles sweetie." Her dad was smiling over her, looking down at his only daughter. She was in a cute little green sun dress and her hair was in soft curls. She looked so beautiful it was breaking his heart. _

_Alex, on the other hand, hated being all girly. She just wanted to swim in the pool already! Who cared about all this frilly crap? Oh yeah... she knew who cared, her mom; the evil one who forced her to wear all these ribbons and shit. She would get over it though, because even though she hated wearing girly stuff she did have to admit she looked good._

_She smiled up at her dad showing him a big smile. "Ok." She looked down at her cake, and made her wish. _I wish Daniel could be here. _She took a big breathe in and blew out all her candles in one big breathe. She closed her eyes tightly wishing with all her might. Even though she was a magical being she felt like this might be the only thing that could make her older brother come and see her. Plus, she barely knew any magic spells and stuff to make him show up. Gosh her dad was so strict. _

_She looked at her cake and heard the cheers all around her. She smiled, and saw people taking her picture all around her. She sighed when everyone went back to their own business. She tried to focus on anything other than the fact that _he _wasn't here. The music. The kids splashing around in the pool. The adults talking to other adults. People waiting in line for a piece of cake that her dad was cutting. Ugh! Nothing was working. She buried her head in her hands as a sign of defeat, and let the depressing thoughts take over. _

_She felt her mom come behind her and wrap her arms around her. "What did you wish for mija?" She tried to free herself from her mother's grip, but it was no use. _

_Alex let out a big sigh, and said a little annoyed, "You're not supposed to tell anyone your wish mom, or otherwise it won't come true!" Her mother let go of her, and bent down beside her. Smoothing down her hair, she smiled. She was giving her a knowing a smile. One Alex hated, because it felt like her mom could see right through her. "Did you want Daniel to come here?" She held Alex's chin softly in her hands looking at her sadly._

_Alex sighed, and thought about telling her to beat it. Instead she looked at her mom in the eyes, and felt tears welling up. She quickly nodded and swallowed down her tears. _

_"He can't be here hunny, you know that," she kissed the top of her head. "Maybe your next birthday…" She watched her mom get up and walk away. Alex pouted, and stared at the gate willing him to walk through. _This is so unfair!_ He was never here! The last time she saw him he was so sad and distant, like he could care less about her. He was her older brother! He was supposed to care about her, but he rather be off doing college stuff instead of being with her. _

_She felt someone grab her arm, and she looked over to see Harper jumping up and down. "Alex! Oh Em Gee! Your birthday party is so awesome! I wish my parents would rent out an entire pool area for me!" Harper gasped, and pointed at someone with a balloon hat on. "What's that! A hat! Crazy funky junky…and what is up with you!"_

_"Yeah…whatever…everybody has pool parties. And nothing!" Alex sighed looking at a slice of cake that was sitting in front of her. Everybody has had a pool party at least once in their life. Even Harper, but her parents didn't rent out the pool area for her birthday so some annoying kids just kept crashing it. Plus, she was turning 13 today; doesn't that count as some big birthday party? This had to be the LAMEST 13th birthday party ever! _

_"Come on Alex, don't be a downer. Everyone else is having fun…well except for you. So get up, and let's go swim!" Harper smiled at her, but Alex was still frowning. Harper let out a huff beside her, "What's wrong Alex?" Harper whispered over to her and took a seat beside her. _

_"I don't think he's coming Harper," Alex mumbled, and buried her head in her hands. Alex felt a hand on her arm and she shook it off._

_Alex could hear the frown in Harper's voice when she said, "Who?"_

_Alex shook her head, and let her hands drop to her side. "Daniel…" Alex muttered._

_Harper looked confused for a second, and then made a little 'o' with her mouth. "Your brother?" _

_Alex gave her a blank look. "No! My boyfriend! What do you think I meant?" Alex scowled at her._

_"Wait, you have a boyfriend?" Harper asked her seriously with wide eyes._

_"Oh my go-..No! I was being sarcastic! Daniel's my brother! I thought I told you this? My mom and dad met young, and Daniel was their first kid. They decided to wait for more kids, and then they had Max and I. I thought you knew all of this!" Alex hissed._

_"I knew all of that, but I thought for some reason you got a boyfriend without telling me, and his name is Daniel," Harper paused to laugh. "Oh my goodness wouldn't that be weird if you had a boyfriend with your brothers name?" _

_Alex scowled, "Yeah really crazy stuff there Harper." Alex crossed her arms, and pouted staring at the pool gate ahead of them. Hoping, beyond hope that Daniel would walk in any minute saying he was sorry he was late and give her a big hug. Oh, and a big present too._

_Daniel was her favorite brother and she only got to see him at Christmas and during the Summer. She would have Max trade places with him, but she doesn't think Max would survive one day of college. Daniel was 5 years older than her, and 8 years apart from Max. Their parents really had them spread out on the ages. _

_"Hey, look I'm sorry. I understand, my parents are barely ever home. Always trying to find stardom…" Harper sighed, and then smiled at her. "He will show up! I have a good feeling about this year. Let's go have fun, and then before you know it he'll be here!" Harper grabbed on to her arm and tried to push her out of her seat._

_Harper was right, it was her birthday and she needed to be having fun time. She shouldn't pout over one person who couldn't come. So she stood up, and smiled at her friend. "I guess you're right, let's go swim," she quickly walked over to the pool with Harper, arm in arm. Alex gave Harper a mischievous face, and then screeched at the top of her lungs, "Last one in the pool is a rotten egg mcmuffin!" She heard all the kids at the party screaming and scrambling to get in the water, right before she jumped in herself, with her dress still on. She smirked right when she heard her mother yelling for her to put on "proper swim wear", and "not ruin her new dress". _Yup, I'll just focus on me, instead of him.

_The cops showed up a little while later, thanks to the help of their neighbor directing them where the Russo's were. Daniel was racing over to surprise her at her birthday party, but was killed instantly by a semi going over 80 mph. That was the day Alex's world fell into shambles. Because once someone is dead, you can never wish them back. _Still only focusing on me…

* * *

><p>Alex's eye opened immediately, and she quickly tried to fill her lungs with air. "Fuck, I hate that dream…" She sat up, and rubbed her eyes. She missed Daniel so much, and seeing that memory almost every time she went to bed killed her inside. She had to hide behind her barriers and snarky remarks so no one could understand the pain she felt that day. She was so use to the dream by now that she doesn't cry anymore. Instead she feels a numbing pain.<p>

She looked around, and noticed this was not her room in New York, but instead Felipe's room in Nevada. "Fuck," Alex let out a moan, and dropped down on the floor. She wished she was back in her own bed, not here with her uncle's family. _Wait, how did I get up here?_

Alex sat up again. Her head was still spinning from the dream, so she had to catch her bearings. The last thing she remembers is going to bed on the couch with candy on the coffee table, and Felipe and her talking about…about? _Oh shit! Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck! How could I forget the bet! ...That still doesn't explain why I'm here though. Probably Uncle Ernesto carried me up. _

Alex stood up, stretched, and she grabbed her forehead feeling a headache coming on. She seriously hated that dream with every fiber of her being. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and then looked around the room. She shrugged when she didn't see any of the boys, and slowly walked over to the boys' bathroom. She took a deep breathe, and looked at herself in the mirror. _Hot. _Her make-up was smeared and her hair was in tangles everywhere. She quickly turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on her face. Sighing, she ran her hands through her hair, and looked back at herself in the mirror. _A little better, but who the fuck cares?_ Her ears perked up when she heard a noise coming from down stairs.

She poked her head out of the bathroom and looked down the hall. "ALEX!" It sounded like Aunt Adonica, and she sounded beyond pissed off. Alex cringed, and closed her eyes while taking in a deep breath as silently as possible, knowing they could possibly hear she's awake. "Felipe, go get Alex." Yup, defiantly Aunt Adonica, and yup, defiantly angry... _Shit. _Alex quickly ran back to where she woke up at. She silently laid back down and covered the blanket over her. Closing her eyes, she pretended to sleep.

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs, down the hall, and in the room, until they were right beside her. She focused on her breathing, instead of the fact that something bad must have happened to have gotten her aunt mad at her like this. She felt a hand shaking her arm. "I know you're up Alex. I saw you running back here to _sleep_," Felipe let out really sarcastically.

Alex slowly opened her eyes to see her cousin squatting in front of her. She let out the fakest yawn, and sat up giving him a big smile. "Good morning my wonderful cousin," She gave him another fake smile.

Felipe sat down, and gave her a fake smile right back. "Cut the bull crap," Felipe said, all the while keeping the smile on his face.

Alex let out a huff, and crossed her arms. "What's going on? Why's she mad at me?"

Felipe let out a big sigh, and ran his fingers through his hair. He opened his eyes to look at her. "Why don't you go figure it out for yourself?" He smiled at her, but it seemed fake like before.

Alex groaned, and stood up walking into the hall as quietly as she could. Of course, though, when you try to focus on being as quiet as possible it seems like the universe is against you and makes everything ten times louder. And just like she anticipated, every footstep she took was like thunder rumbling under her feet. She held her breathe until she was at the end of the hall, and slowly peeked down the wall towards the family room. "Just go down there," she heard Felipe sigh behind her. She felt his hand roughly grab her arm, and start pushing her down the stairs.

"Wait!" Alex harshly whispered. "Is that who I think it is?" She could see the familiar touchable black hair. The muscular back that she wanted to run her hands down every time she saw it now. _It can't be though? What would he be doing here….unless…_

"Go find out!" Felipe kept pushing her down the stairs, but she turned around, and jerked her arm away from him. Putting her hands on his shoulders she tried pushing him up the stairs.

She tried with all her might to push him back up the stairs. "Why the _fuck _is he here?" She was whispering harshly, but it was strained almost like she was holding down a scream. "Did he come here to fucking _tattle tale_?"

Felipe seemed to have given up, and started trying to walk around her, but she quickly cut him off with her arm. He looked down at her annoyed. "Just go find out for yourself! They already know we are in the room!"

Alex slowly turned her neck around, and sure enough every face was looking in their direction. Felipe took this moment to walk around her, and finished the flight down the stairs to take a place on the couch next to Nick and Drake. Aunt Adonica had her eyes shooting daggers in Alex's direction, which Alex was shocked because this was unlike her aunt who was usually so sweet. Uncle Ernesto had his head in his hands, and was sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs in the room. He seemed really disappointed, and with the way everyone was acting in the room, it seems like Mr. Romano had already _tattled _on them.

Alex felt her face go red with anger and embarrassment. Turning her attention to Mr. Romano, she noticed he was standing, looking in her direction. _He came all the way over here to tattle on me? What a pathetic life he must have… _He seemed to take no shame at all in looking at her the way he was. Alex looked down at herself, and realized she was wearing her red booty shorts and a really tight, white tank top. She looked back at him, and he seemed to shift uncomfortably, and start to try and look anywhere but at her. _I caught you checking me out again, don't think I didn't. _

Alex narrowed her eyes at him angrily. "Alexandra Russo! Traiga tu culo aqui!" Aunt Adonica had a really red face that was stone hard, and Alex winced under her gaze. She was just like her mom, yelling at her in Spanish. It was like they were punishing her by not letting her understand one damn word they said! She slowly walked down the stairs, and looked back over at Mr. Romano.

He seemed to be amused about the whole situation. She quickly looked away, and faced her aunt who was now in front of her. Alex crossed her arms over her chest, and smugly answered, "What is it?" _He can laugh about this all he wants. I don't give a fuck._

Aunt Adonica narrowed her eyes at Alex, she looked at her like she was a piece of trash, but Alex stood her ground, even though deep down it hurt. It hurt to know she disappointed her family….again, but she swallowed down her pain. Aunt Adonica took a deep breathe, and calmly said, "Why were you in Mr. Romano's pool young lady?"

Alex took a step back, and looked back at Felipe and the boys. They all seemed to have their heads hung low, not looking at her. What the hell happened to "all in this together"? She was just supposed to face this all on her own? She looked back over at Mr. Romano, and he seemed curious as well. She looked at her aunt again, and answered by telling the truth. "Felipe, the boys, and I made a bet…" She looked down at her feet, because she just couldn't stand to see her aunt look at her like that.

"I already knew that Alexandra! What I don't get is why you decided to follow through with this _bet_," she snapped. "I thought you came here to learn not to make any more stupid mistakes?" Aunt Adonica fumed. Uncle Ernesto got up to stand by his wife. Alex looked up at her uncle, and she could see the pure disappointment in his eyes.

"Just tell us Alex, why you went through with the bet," Uncle Ernesto said as calmly as he could.

"I-I," Alex looked back at Mr. Romano, he seemed to be encouraging her to go on. She faced her aunt and uncle again. "Felipe said I was too sacred to mess with Mr. Romano," Alex looked down, and stared at her bare feet. Anywhere but their faces, she just couldn't handle those looks. She could feel Felipe burning a hole in the side of her face. He must have been mad that she had to drag him down with her. _Hey! I'm dragging somebody down with me! _Then she took a deep breathe, looked her aunt and uncle in the face, and continued on. "I don't back down from a challenge, plus I got $50," Alex shrugged like it was no big deal.

"You don't just go swimming in someone's back yard Alexandra. That is trespassing! He could have called the police on all of you!" Aunt Adonica shrilled. Alex snorted, and looked away mumbling a low 'yeah.'

"You're getting punished," Uncle Ernesto's voice was deep, but she still didn't look up at his face. "And don't worry, the boys are getting punished too. We called Drake's grandmother, and she has a nice punishment set up for him when he gets home. Isn't that right Drake?" Uncle Ernesto looked at Drake, and Drake lifted his head and nodded at them. "And Felipe and Nick are going to help their old man here set up the party tent for the fiesta that's in a couple weeks or so, which by the way, Justin you are invited to." Uncle Ernesto smiled at him, and Mr. Romano let out an 'hmm' sound to acknowledge him.

She sighed, and crossed her arms over her chest, looking at the kitchen, but not them. "What's my punishment?"

"I'd thought you'd never ask," Mr. Romano piped up, and she snapped her head in his direction. He took a step towards her extending his hand. "I am Justin Romano, and you," He paused to give her a look, "are my new maid for the summer."

"What? I don't clean houses," Alex laughed at him, and took a step away. "I barely even clean my own room!"

He let his arm drop, because she still refused to grab it. Last night was still fresh on her brain, she wanted to touch him, but she didn't out of pure annoyance. The whole reason she came here was a punishment! It wasn't like she needed anymore! "Oh, yes you will," he smirked at her.

"You will clean for him, and be respectful," Aunt Adonica added.

Alex couldn't believe this; she had to clean his house! An annoying thought occurred to her just then. She pictured herself in a French maid's outfit, while he tore that outfit apart, and drove himself deeper and deeper into her. _God!_ It was getting harder and harder to stay mad at him! _Fuck him!_

_Happily_ Crazy Alex piped up in her head.

Alex let out a groan for multiple reasons now and no, those reasons didn't have anything to do with the fact that _Justin _was looking at her _that _way. "You do the crime, you pay the time," Aunt Adonica added.

Alex rolled her eyes, and looked up at her aunt. "You're gonna let me be alone with him? What if he kills me or something?" She said that out of pure rage at herself not him. She was so angry that she couldn't stay angry with him. _Yes I know…Anger issues. _

Alex gasped at herself. Aunt Adonica's eyes went wide. Uncle Ernesto looked like he couldn't believe what his niece just said. Felipe, Nick, and Drake all dropped there jaws in shock.

Alex had her hand over her mouth, like she wished she could perform _Mcreary Time Reary_. Alex walked over to Mr. Romano, and reached out her hand to touch his shoulder. "I'm-"

She was quickly caught off with a hand jester from Mr. Romano. "Your execution date's this upcoming Monday," he looked at her, and then stormed over to the entry way door. He opened it, but before he walked out, he looked over at the family again. "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Castro, for hearing me out. I'll come by Sunday to remind you and Alex that she needs to be over at my house at 10 a.m. sharp. Good-bye," he quickly slammed the door behind him. Alex let out a breathe she didn't realize she was holding, and turned to look at her aunt apologetically. _Great, now he _is_ going to kill me Monday. _

Her aunt shook her head at her, and turned to look at her husband. "Ernesto, tell Drake it's time to leave, and Alex call your mother and father right now. And do not skip over what happened just now, and last night!"

Ernesto kissed the top of his wife's forehead in agreement, and then turned around. "Alright party's over! Drake it's time to go before another one of these kids gets in trouble."

Drake nodded, and stood up. "Yes, sir. Thanks for letting me come over." He walked over to the door, and looked back over at Felipe and Nick. "Cya man and little man!"

"Bye dude!" Felipe called out, while Nick mumbled out a 'good-bye.'

Drake looked at Alex, and winked at her. "Bye…Alex. Thanks for the show last night," he laughed as she scoffed at him. Then he was out the door, and quickly closed it behind him.

_I hope he isn't allowed to come back…_

* * *

><p><strong>~Although it's been said many times many ways...Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I updated right before Christmas and before I was leaving for my trip! Go me! I was seriously worried this wouldn't be out in time and I would have to update after Christmas. Anyway it's out, and ready for you to read! I hope you enjoyed it. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! :D **This chapter was beta'd by the awesomely amazing JazzyKanani! You're amazing!** So what do you two think of the new chapter?

**Alex: **Well...I hate the beginning because I hate that dream. I hate the middle because I had to embarrass myself for you're sick pleasure. I like the end though because its finally over.

What are you talking about? There's still like a million chapters more to go...

**Alex: -**chokes- What?

**Justin: **Well, I think there is always room for improvement, but this was a very good chapter. :)

Oh can it. You only want the sex scene to come faster.

**Justin: **No. I really mean it. -sexy smile-

Wow, you almost got me. I almost put the sex scene next chapter. Almost.

**Alex: **I can't believe we are even talking about this.

You're right I'm giving away to much. Or am I, because this is an M fic? Anywho take it away! (Like we rehearsed guys!)

**Justin and Alex: **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

**Alex: **Now where the fuck is the money you promised me?

**Review Responses: **

**Unknown: **Thank you very much! I am glad I brought brightness to someone's day :). Thank you, I hope you enjoyed. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Things are starting to heat up :D!

_Next Chapter..._

_Alex held on to the phone. She squeezed it around her small hands and took a deep breath. Opening her eyes, she whispered into the phone, "Why do you think I'm here Harper? What do you think I did?"_

_~Please be warned that this might be changed when this new chapter goes through editing, but the new chapter will hold a very similar paragraph~_

**P.S.** Thanks to my beta reader for pointing out all my stupid mistakes: **JazzyKanani. **Thanks to one of my reviewers: **smithsbabe65 **for fixing my Spanish in this chapter. Thanks to all my readers, reviewers, all the favorites, alerts, and all that jazz. It means a lot. Thank you.(:


	8. True Friends?

**Title: **I Kinda Can't Live Without You

**Rating: **M, for language, violence, and graphic sexual scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of the characters. I also don't own anything from Disney. Each chapter has different songs that are at the beginning of them, so I don't own those either. I also don't own the poem on Daniel's grave. No copyright is intended!

"_Come break me down  
>Bury me, bury me<br>I am finished with you, you, you"_

The Kill- 30 Seconds to Mars

Chapter Seven: True Friends?

~:~

_Life sucks. _

Seriously could her life get any shittier? Everything she did she would always get in trouble. Or get punished. Or worse. Couldn't anyone give her a break? She's almost one hundred percent positive that somewhere, someone is laughing at her displeasure.

She groaned once more at the little white slip of paper in front of her. The pen in her hand felt like it weighed a million tons. So she wasn't much of a writer ok? She was more of an artist. Daniel was always saying he was sure she would be the next Picasso or Da Vinci.

And yes, she had no idea who those old dead guys were. All she knew is they were probably artists.

God, fuck her life. Hard. She's supposed to write an apology letter to Mr. Romano for swimming in his pool and "disturbing" him. _Pfft, like I'm the disturbing one. _

"You know that paper isn't going to write itself Alex," her cousin sneered behind her.

She turned around to glare at the moppy haired guy behind her. "Yeah well that tent isn't going to pitch itself Felipe," she mocked.

"That tent isn't going to pitch itself," he mocked right back in a whiny voice.

She scoffed at him. "Yeah, well, I would _gladly _trade places with you."

Felipe laughed, and sat down next to her. "Look it's not that hard. All you have to do is say _I'm sorry. _Or is that just not in your vocabulary?"

Her head did a sharp turn in his direction causing her now straight hair to hit her in the face (It was usually curly but she felt like being spontaneous today).

It's been about 24 hours since she last saw Mr. Romano, and for some reason it made her antsy. She totally didn't remember what she thought about all the time before he walked right into her life. Because that bastard took over all her thoughts, making her feel physically sick.

She hated him. Hated him with everything she had. If he were to walk in right now, she would find a knife and-.

"Alex?" Felipe waved a hand over her face. "Day dreaming about Romano again?"

She stood up almost knocking the dining room chair to the floor. "GOD! Stop it! I hate that bastard! You bring him up one more _fucking _time your balls are being chopped off!"

She threw the pen down angrily at the table, watching as it rolled to the other side and fell with a pop to the tiled floor below. She heaved a big sigh and sat back down. Putting her head in her hands she whispered out more curses.

She heard her cousin laugh again and walk over to get the pen, placing it by the little blank sheet of paper in front of her. "Look I was just joking. The guy's a dick sometimes," Alex looked up at him and shook her head slightly in disagreement as he sat back down. "Ok…all the time. But he usually keeps to himself. I mean, the guy has got to be lonely. So you come waltzing over to his pool and he has the perfect opportunity to hang out with someone. Maybe, he just wants to be friends."

Alex let out a hearty chuckle. "He wants to be my friend. How cute." She let out another bark of laughter. "Funny Felipe, really funny. But really, think this one through. I'm a _girl_. He's a _guy_. No friendship can come of this." She shook her head and looked at the paper still waiting to have words written upon it. She hated that paper more than anything else right now.

"What do you mean?" Felipe mumbled confused.

She looked back up at him and smiled. _What an idiot. _"Guys and girls can't be friends. It's just a fact."

"What are you talking about? We're friends!" His eyes widened.

"You're such an idiot. We are _family. _Family and friends are totally different," she shook her head in disbelief.

"So…so what do you call me and Sam? Or Violet and I?" He asked, shaking his head incredulously.

"I don't know you tell me, but it ain't friends. Look, Sam is Greg's girlfriend. You can be friendly to her, but other than that it would start getting weird between you, Greg, and Sam. And Violet, she doesn't even talk. How can you make a friendship out of that?" She waited for him to make some lame excuse again.

"Ok you're right if Sam and I were to become buddy buddy it would get weird. And Violet is Drake's sister-"

"Wow really?" Alex interrupted.

"Yeah so she probably hates me as much as she hates Drake," Felipe nodded. "But that doesn't mean I don't have a girl as a friend!"

"Really? Tell me of this mystery girl who is your friend," Alex raised her eyes brows and tapped her nails on the table.

Felipe opened his mouth to retort, but she cut him off again. "And even if you did have a girl as a friend. One of you likes the other. Either she likes you secretly or you like her secretly. Or both. Look, the bottom line is girls and guys can't be motherfucking friends. It just can't happen and anyone who thinks otherwise is an idiot. So I'm just going to assume you're a straight up idiot."

"Shut up," Felipe groaned, while she let out a chuckle. "Look, _my _bottom line is the guy is lonely. I say just write the stupid apology letter. Do the work he tells you to, which you won't; and he'll finally get rid of you once he realizes how much of a real bitch you are."

Felipe smirked, and she gave him another glare. "I'm not a bitch! Ok maybe little bit. You know what who gives a crap! I'm nice," She laughed again. "Ok that's a lie." She let out another round of chuckles and he joined in. Once she caught her breath her eyes went wide. "Oh my god Felipe! You're a genius! Fuck, you just might be on to something!"

"What are you talking about?" He looked at her cautiously as she started smirking in victory.

"Once he realizes I won't do shit he says and he finally realizes how much of a bitch I really am he _will _get rid of me!" She nodded her head and gave him a quick pat on the back. "I won't even have to do shit. I think I just found a silver fucking lining."

"You do realize you still have to write a heartfelt apology letter to him. My parents are going to read over it to make sure it's ok," he smirked at her as she let out a groan.

"I fucking hate _him._" Alex angrily grabbed the pen, squeezing it with all her might.

"Yeah and if you are too much of a bitch he'll most likely come over and "tattle-tale" on you again," Felipe smirked, putting quotes around "tattle-tale." "But uhh, good luck anyway."

He mocked her by patting her on the head and stalking off to the backyard where Nick and Uncle Ernesto were trying to pitch the tent for the Fiesta.

Stupid Felipe's birthday was coming up soon. He was turning nineteen, and he still hasn't moved out of his house. _God I'm going to have to get him a birthday present. Well at least it isn't for awhile now. _She snorted to herself.

Thinking back to the sexy guy across the street she felt her face heat up. She _was_ day dreaming about him. About the way he walked and talked and looked at her. And god she hated him. Hated the way he made her feel.

She opened the cap to the pen and chucked the cap over her shoulder. "I'm going to be _Mr. Romano's _worst fucking nightmare…"

* * *

><p>She finally wrote it. It was done. The evil deed was done. The apology letter could finally be read by her aunt and uncle for approval. It was written with lies. Lies spread all over the page. But hey, ya gotta do whatchya gotta do.<p>

She quickly skimmed over it one last time. _Good enough. _

She noticed her aunt walking towards her. _Right on que. _

"Hey Aunt Adonica. I'm finished with the letter," Alex gave her a fake smile. She was still kind of miffed about how her aunt reacted this morning (afternoon, she woke up fucking late).

"Oh that's great Alex! I'm glad you finally decided to own up to your actions. Put it on the counter, I'll read it after dinner," she said with a smile. Her long skirt flittered and flowed around her ankles as she walked over to the fridge to start dinner.

Great after all that work she wasn't going to read it till after dinner. That was forever away! _Fuck that shit. _"Sounds great," she said with a tight smile.

"Mmhmm," Her aunt nodded and smiled over at her as she took out ingredients. "Oh by the way sweetie," Her aunt stopped to look look her straight in the eyes. "I want you to unpack your things. The new mattress should be here sometime tonight."

"I'll get right on that," Alex nodded. She turned around to head to her room. _Fuck no I'm not. _

She angrily stomped over to her room and shut the door behind her. _Ok slammed…what's the difference? _She walked over to the bed frame with a box spring laying on it and sat down with a huff. _I'm a fat ass if I break this thing. _

It didn't seem to budge under her weight, so she gently laid down on it. The sun light was pouring in from the window next to the small twin sized bed. Her bags were lying all over the room with some of her stuff scattered around. If she had her wand she would shut the curtains and have her stuff cleaned up already. But no…she was too much of a bad child to even have her magic.

She let out another groan and rubbed her face. She didn't even want to think about anything, mainly because thoughts lead down a bad road every stinking time. Unfortunately thoughts were already bombarding her. Today was Saturday. Mr. Romano was coming over tomorrow to remind her to come over to clean on Monday. Monday was the day she would have to clean for him. And who knows what type of schedule he made for her.

Would she have to come over every day? Would she have no fucking free days? Working at the Sub Shop she would only have to work on Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays. Even then she would just give all the work to Harper and Max while she would sleep or poke things with sticks. Or just start pouring salt out of salt shakers.

This was different though. Mr. Romano would probably _make _her work and ugh. She let out another groan. How come she couldn't stop thinking about the man? Even when she wasn't thinking about him he was still there. Lurking like the little motherfucker he was in the back of her mind. It pissed her off.

"I fucking hate him," she let out another small groan.

_"I mean, the guy has got to be lonely," _she could hear Felipe's voice invading her thoughts.

She would not feel bad for him! He didn't deserve shit, especially her pity. Plus, he acted all big and tough and scary, so he wouldn't even want her pity. Because he's that annoying.

She was already picturing him sitting down at his house though. All alone. Nobody around. No one to talk to. Did he have family? Was he really lonely? Could she maybe make him feel better?

She sat up and took a hesitant glance at her window. His house was right across the street. She could see the window of his house, but it was a little hard to see inside.

Shoot her for being curious, but here she was trying to look inside his house. God, she really is turning into a stalker. First swimming in his pool, now trying to look inside his house. She hit a new all time low.

She put her hand over her eyes to shade the sun from them. She looked closer to see through the dusty window that seriously needed to be cleaned. She could see a chair, but nobody in it. She looked over to where he normally sits outside, but he wasn't there either. And fuck that fence because she couldn't see into his backyard.

Where the hell was the bastard?

She heard something buzzing behind her. Oh god, what if her cousins, aunt, or uncle found her stalking. She turned around to find no one there.

She let out a sigh of relief, but the buzzing didn't stop. Ugh, where was it coming from? She got up and looked in her purse, because it might be her phone. Sure enough it was.

She quickly grabbed it and looked at the caller I.D. Harper. Thank the lord!

She tapped the little green button repeatedly. Slamming the phone to her ear, she desperately answered, "Harper, is that you?"

"Alex? Hello?" Harper said over the line.

"Harper, oh my god, thank god it's you! You need to save me from this hell," Alex whined.

"Alex where are you? Are you hurt? I'm so confused!" Harper exasperated.

"No…I'm just stuck here in the most boring town in America," Alex complained. "You have to help me!"

"Alex I was specifically told by your parents not to help you with running away or anything evil you have planned. And I know this is something along those lines. And I'll have nothing to do with it!" Harper squealed over the line.

"Harper…," Alex groaned.

"No, now we are going to have a normal conversation. Have you met any cute boys?" Harper giggled obnoxiously.

Alex groaned and walked over to the window. Still no sign of the bastard. But he still hasn't left her mind.

"Oh yeah that's a normal conversation. And since when did we start having _normal_ conversations? I'm a _wizard_ Harper, normal isn't even a part of my vocabulary," Alex rolled her eyes, easily starting a new much different conversation.

"I'm just wondering goodness. We can talk about my new dresses I'm working on instead. I'm doing this whole clock theme-," She was cut off by Alex again.

"Sounds really interesting Harper. Moving on," Alex shook her head. She rather talk about Mr. Romano instead of Harper rambling on and on about some new "creation."

"Goodness. You're testy today aren't you?" Harper scolded.

_Testy? Really Harper? Something that reminds me of balls. Really? _"Ugh just let me lead the conversation then. How about you just find a way to come over here and save me from my misery?" Alex sighed.

"No Alex! Stop it! Fine no sewing and boys and no talking about running away. What have you done so far?" Harper asked changing the subject once again.

They were always having problems talking over the phone. They had problems having a normal conversation period. "Gotten in trouble. Big surprise right?" Alex clicked her tongue and watched Mr. Romano's house like a hawk.

"Oh Alex. What did you do this time?" Harper sighed in defeat.

Alex let out a laugh as her eyes tried to see inside his house again. "I uhh kinda swam in someone else's pool without permission from that certain someone. You know the term trespassing right? Because I just learned about it," Alex rolled her eyes remembering her parents scolding her earlier about how she was trespassing and some shit.

"Oh Alex you have barely even been there for 24 hours," Harper sighed again.

"Yeah I know it's a new record," Alex chuckled as she looked closer at the window to make sure if she saw something move or if it was just a bird. _What bird would want to live here? _

"Are your parents really mad?" Harper asked.

"No shit Sherlock. They're fucking pissed," Alex mumbled as her eyes zeroed in on the gate to his back yard. Was it moving or was that just her imagination?

"Alex, no cursing. It's a really bad habit to get into. And sorry that I don't even know why my best friend is in Nevada for the summer instead of New York!" Harper fought back.

"Fine then…" Alex said turning away from the window. "No cursing." _Fuck. Take that Harper. _

Harper didn't say anything, waiting for her to explain why she was in Nevada.

"Do you even know why I'm here Harper?" Alex gripped the phone tightly.

"No. You didn't tell me anything except that you were in a butt load of trouble," Harper explained.

"I'll tell you then. But I really hate this story," Alex sighed and closed her eyes. She remembered walking into that dusty old book store like it was yesterday. Seriously no good can come of books and reading…

* * *

><p><em>Her nose was filled with the smell of dusty books. She had a small coughing fit as her feet stepped over the bearer to the shop. She decided to go off into The Wizard World on her own. Her dad always told her to be more responsible. So here she was. At <em>The Wizard Book Shop_. Being responsible. _

_Simple name. Hopefully simple place._

_Once the door opened and the annoying bell chimed to let the shop keeper know a costumer was around, she knew there was no going back. She had to do this. She would do _anything _to get Daniel back. Even if that meant selling her own soul to the Devil himself. _

_At least that's what she kept telling herself to keep her nerves down. _

_Ok so first of all she wasn't even supposed to be in The Wizard World. She told her parents she was going over to Harper's. They were going to make purses together or some stupid shit like that. _Pfft, yeah right.

_Seriously her parents should have suspected something right there. But it was like they just didn't care anymore. Her brother died and now they acted like zombies. They were so distant with her and Max and even each other. She was already in pain from losing her brother; she didn't need to lose her parents too. _

_Max was a case all on its own. _

_She physically rolled her eyes at the thought of him. He kept crawling into bed with her at night and it was getting on her last nerves. He was a big boy now; he should be able to sleep by himself now. He's ten years old for the love of Christ._

_So this is one of the many reasons why she is here. To fix her family. They obviously needed Daniel, and so did she. So what if on his grave stone it says 'May he rest in peace.' It's time to wake him up from his rest. _

_She had her hoodie over her head. She did not need people or magical people to know what she was up to. She looked up what she was looking for earlier that day on _The World Wide Wiz Web_. _

_It was a book she wanted obviously. The book was in many different languages. Multiples of it. Spanish, French, and thank the lord English. All translated from the original Latin book. _

_The book was called _'Mortem et Vita_.' Translated: 'Death and Life.' Sounds super simple. It was an off limits book. Probably in a restricted section of the book store. But this place was extremely sketchy. So hopefully it was just lying around somewhere. _

_This book would tell you all secrets about death and life. It caused a few people to go insane just from reading it. But she's going to skip all the boring stuff and jump right into the spells. The death and life spells to be exact. The death spell could kill anyone and anything with just a flick of your wand. _

_The life spell on the other hand could do much, much more. It could fix any wounds, diseases, anything. It could even guide you to your one true love. _True love is for pussies. _But it could also revive anyone and anything...from the dead. Which is what she needed it for. _

_Really this was way too simple. All she did was get lucky finding this one page, or blog, or whatever it was, and got lucky hearing about this book. She simply looked up the book and found out where to find it and everything! Simple, simple, simple. _

_Of course she wasn't stupid; she knew something was bound to go wrong. Nothing could ever go as simple as it was going for her. But that didn't faze her. She was still going to find this book, perform the spell, and have Daniel back. _

_So as she stepped into the sketchy book store, she knew she was doomed, but she was going to do this spell even if it was the death of _her.

_Her black shorts allowed everyone to see her toned legs from the summer. It's been four months since her birthday. The longest four months of her life, and school was starting up soon. Daniel would miss the schooling he was supposed to do over the summer before he went off to his sophomore year of college, but he could make it up next year right? _

_Of course they'd have to probably move far away once he's alive again so they won't be questioned by anyone about his death. He would have to give up his scholarship he worked so hard to have, but at least he's alive right? _

_Her mind was working on overdrive once the door slammed shut behind her. She looked around to see no one there. Good even better. No one would even see her. _

_She had a simple plan that she kept repeating over and over in her head. _Get the book, place the money, and leave. Get the book, place the money, and leave. Get the book, place the money, and leave. _So she technically didn't even have enough money for the book. She only had American currency, no wizard currency. So hopefully no one will notice. _

Yep, I'm definitely doomed. _But it was still worth a shot to get her older brother back. Her sleek legs continued to walk down row after row of bookshelves looking for the stupid book. She had only been down two rows and she hadn't even found it yet! Goodness searching for books is a lot more work than she thought it would be. She couldn't even ask someone for help! _

_Taking out her wand from her hoodie's pocket she decided to make the job of searching a little easier._ _"_'Mortem et Vita.' _This book I can't find, give it to me before I get into anymore of a bind!" She watched as the tip of her wand lit up to a dark purple and made a loud zapping noise. "Ohh shh! I'm not supposed to bring attention to myself! Ugh!" _

_She shook her head in annoyance as she waited for the book. But nothing came to her. Where the hell was the stupid book! She tapped her foot lightly and crossed her arms over her chest waiting. Maybe the spell didn't work? _

_She took her wand out once again, and focused on the image of the book that she saw on The Wiz Web with all her might. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth. She was cut off with the sight of a book flying towards her at high speeds. "Oh shit!" Alex yelled and ducked. _

_The flying book missed her by mere inches. Standing back up she faced the direction the book flew off to. _

_As she stood up she noticed the book floating before her. Inspecting it more closely she noticed it was the exact book she needed. "Yes!" She whispered and grabbed it. It fell delicately into her small hands. She smiled at it, and quickly reached in her pocket for a twenty. _

_At least she's giving them something right? Putting the money on a shelf, she sighed happily. Until she felt a quick tap on her shoulder. _

_"Little girl exactly what do you think you're doing?" A deep voice boomed behind her. _

_Her eyes widened and she slowly turned around on her own accord. Looking up into the eyes of a giant, she froze up with fear. Giants were stupid right? Or was that ogres? Ugh, keeping up with wizard history was so hard. _

_"I- umm, well you see. Gotta go!" Before he could let out another peep she was gone in a flash, transporting right back into The Lair. _

_Once she saw the familiar dinky old lair she let out a sigh of relief. No one was in The Lair too, even better. She plopped down on her dad's overly stuffed chair, putting the book down beside her. "Now what Alex?" She whispered to herself, looking at the book sitting beside her. _

_"Oh my god, I have to read. Ugh," she grumbled as she picked up the book once more, flipping it open and skimming through the crimpled pages. "This is gonna be awhile," She moaned. _

* * *

><p><em>Alex stood in front of her brother's grave, reading the epitaph for Daniel over and over again. <em>

Daniel Jacob Russo

1989-2007

'This is a grave but oh have care. For worldwide hopes are buried there. How much of light, how much of joy is buried with a darling boy.'

_Alex Russo isn't much of a crier…at all. But she was crying anyway. She hated crying. She hated it, hated it, hated it._

_Wiping her tears on her sleeve she looked at her cell phone that she got for her birthday. Twelve o'clock midnight it read. The only time you could perform the life spell. The candles were already lit around his grave, flickering every which way. _

_It's been a week since she stole the book. Nobody found out. Max almost did when she was reading it one night as he walked in her room. He kept making a big deal how he never saw her reading before. He is such an annoying brat. Another reason she needed Daniel back was so he could convince her not to ship him off to some dissolute country. _

_Stupid baby Max was still sleeping in her bed. She wasn't going to have to put up with that anymore once Daniel came back though. _

_Reading the epitaph one last time, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The hour of reckoning was now. Opening her eyes and fixing her face into an emotionless mask she focused on Daniel's smiling face. _

_She felt like crying when his face was only a blurry memory. She was forgetting him. _

_Not anymore. Just a few more minutes and he would be standing in front of her. Smiling and all. _

_She opened her mouth and said, "_A morte etiam crudelis-_," She was cut off when she felt something sharp poke into the side of her neck. _

_"Alexandria Margarita Russo you are under wizard custody for violating Wizard Law number _one_. You are hereby under the jurisdiction of The Wizard Council. Put your wand down _now_," A man shouted behind her. _

_She turned around her face red with anger and misery. "Please…please let me have my brother back. Please….please…," she sobbed. _

_There were about a hundred of powerful wizards surrounding her. She was only a thirteen-year-old girl, only part wizard. There was no hope of getting Daniel back now. Her family was going to fall apart even more. _

_And right at that specific moment she realized she would never have Daniel back. No matter how hard she tried…_

* * *

><p>"Oh Alex…," she heard Harper sigh over the line. "You know my Granny Franny told me once that the people you love are always in your heart. They never leave you really," Harper explained.<p>

_Yeah, well Granny Franny is full of bullshit. _"Hmm, yeah well he's not here Harper," Alex sighed angrily. "Is he?" She hated that story. She hated explaining it over and over in Wizard Court. It made her sick to her stomach thinking of the beady eyed Wizard Council. Even Professor Crumbs hasn't looked at her the same since.

Going to Wizard court every four months since that dreaded day was a living nightmare. Once she got back to New York she had to go to another court hearing. She hoped and prayed it was the last one. But every time she thought that was the last time she would have to see the stupid tennis court/court room, and she would have to go to another one four months later.

She broke the number one rule, second to telling mortals about The Wizard World. The dead are supposed to stay dead. But not Daniel she always tried to explain, but no one, not even her own family would hear her out.

She was told repeatedly of the glitches the spell had. One was that they would only be physically living, and they would have no soul. They would become zombies, begging to be dead every day.

She didn't want to believe it though.

"He's there in your heart…," Harper whispered.

"Such complete," she took a deep calming breath. "You know…let's move on to a different subject."

She looked out her window and was shocked to see Mr. Romano walk out of his backyard. He was taking something out of his pocket and was angrily opening it. He looked pissed. His whole stature was saying 'don't fuck with me.'

"Well we could-," Harper started but Alex immediately cut her off.

"Ya know I really gotta go Harper. Talk to you later," Alex rushed while standing up to get a closer look out of her window.

"But Alex!" Harper started to complain.

"Bye Harper," Alex ended the call with a quick press of the red button. Flipping her phone over her shoulder, she quickly resumed her stalking of Mr. Romano. _Examining!_

"Now…what are you up to?" Alex mumbled, almost pressing her face to the window. Putting her hands on both sides of her face she watched him angrily put out his lawn chair and sit down.

He sat there trying to open something, his hands crushing the little box in his hands. Once he finally opened the stubborn box he pulled out a little white tube. _Ew, he's smoking. _She looked away. Even when he smokes he's hot. _Damn it. _

She looked at him once more as she saw him light the cancer stick. _Do my bidding cigarette… Kill him from the inside. _

Her door had a sharp knock, and the sound made her jump almost knocking over one of her bags scattered over the floor. "Shit," she whispered.

"Alex, are you ok? I just came by to remind you to clean your room. The mattress people are going to be here really soon. So just clean your room please," she could hear Aunt Adonica on the other side of the door.

"Mmkayy. I'll get _right _on that," Alex let out sarcastically.

"Ok. Thank you," she heard her aunt walk away.

"Oh shit," she looked at her room. Usually she would use magic to clean her room. Well, she would use magic for a lot of things. But now she doesn't have it thanks to her parents. _Ugh stupid parents. _

_This is going to take forever. _She groaned as she looked at some clothes and other bags of shit that were scattered here and there. Looking around the room she found the answer to her problems.

The closet. Walking over to it, she opened it. It was empty, perfect! Grabbing her stuff she started loading the closet full of her bags and clothes. _I hate cleaning. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I finally updated! Why haven't I updated? I hate filler chapters. I hate them so much. This chapter was really bad too. It wasn't a bunch of nothing though. There was a bunch of foreshadowing in it. We all also found out why Alex lost her powers and was sent of to Nevada, because she broke rule number one and her parents were just sick of her attitude. I mean she gets angry at the littlest things. Can't say I blame her though.

Anyway, what did you think of this chapter Felipe?

**Felipe:** Holy shit. Guys and girls can't be friends. Well unless the guy or girl was into the same sex. Oh god...Sam and I aren't friends...

Ok, I'm already done interviewing you already. Sorry to my readers who have a guy or girl as a friend. I think we all learned something though. If you don't have a crush on that guy or girl...well he/she has a crush on you. Don't be naive and fallen into traps I have.

Time to respond to anonymous reviews.

**Unknown:** Thank you very much. Things started slowing down again and I hate it, but I'm glad you love it. Here it is. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks again for the review! :)

**Red1:** Yes, I'm so proud of myself for updating. It won't be for awhile, but you should enjoy the chapters in between the sex scene and now anyway. Here it is, not teasing you anymore. ;) No more hanging, I should be updating more often. Thanks again for your reviews! :)

**updatethis:** It is updated for your viewing pleasure. Enjoy. :) Thanks again for the review! :)

**Kalster09:** Your wish is my command. Another addict to join my circle muhaha. I mean thanks for the kind review. Thanks again for your review! :)

_Next Chapter..._

_"Oh Justin! I forgot about you saying you were coming over. You wanted to remind us of Alex coming over tomorrow right?" Aunt Adonica exclaimed._

_~Please be warned that this might be changed when this new chapter goes through editing, but the new chapter will hold a very similar paragraph~_

**P.S.** I have a **poll going on in my profile**. What car do you want Justin to own? I also have **frequent updates** of the progress of this story on my profile. Go there now to see what I am currently doing on this story. Thanks to my beta reader **JazzyKanani **for pointing out my many stupid mistakes. Thanks also to all my readers reviewers and people who favorited and alerted. It means a lot. Thank you all so much. :)


	9. Simply Wrong

**Title: **I Kinda Can't Live Without You

**Rating: **M, for language, violence, and graphic sexual scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of the characters. I also don't own anything from Disney. Each chapter has different songs that are at the beginning of them, so I don't own those either. I also don't own the movie "The Shining." No copyright is intended!

"_It's the time that you totally screwed up,  
>Still you're trying to get it out your brain.<br>It's the fight you had when you didn't make up,  
>It's the past that you're dying to change."<em>

Hit the Lights- Selena Gomez

Chapter Eight: Simply Wrong

~:~

Two hours later after "cleaning her room", Alex has had dinner and received her mattress that she was going to be sleeping on for the rest of the summer. She was waiting in her room while her aunt went to go fetch the bed spread and other shit like that.

The mattress was ok, but not as great as her own bed at home. _I wanna go home now…_

"Oh Alex, Ernesto and I just read your letter and it's so sweet," Aunt Adonica said as she came in the room with a comforter and bed sheets. "Have you ever thought about being a writer? It was so beautiful."

Alex snorted. _Lies are pretty sweet aren't they? _"Writers don't have lives," Alex snorted again. "But thanks anyway."

Aunt Adonica clicked her tongue. "What are you talking about? Of course writers have lives. Think about it, Stephanie Myer and J.K. Rowling have lives," she said in her sweet honey dew melody.

"Don't know who they are. Don't care either," Alex said as she helped put the sheets on.

As they worked putting the sheets on her new bed, things got quiet. Awkwardly so. Until her aunt decided to open her big mouth…

"I wanted to have a quick talk with you about this whole punishment," Aunt Adonica paused, looking at Alex. "You're a seventeen-year-old girl, Alex and…well Justin's a twenty-something-year-old man. And I know you two are going to spend a lot of time alone together. So I just-," Alex quickly shot her head up and looked her aunt straight in the eyes, cutting her off from finishing the horrid sentence.

Alex's eyes widened at her aunt's words. "Oh my god. No. That's just…simply wrong. Oh god… Can we not talk about it?" Alex looked her aunt desperately in the eyes so she would stop this horrible conversation. Not to mention embarrassing conversation.

Aunt Adonica heaved a sigh and nodded. "Sure…," she mumbled while they continued fixing up her bed. It was quiet for a few moments, until her aunt spoke up again. "Have your parents ever given you 'The Sex Talk'?"

Alex could feel her face heating up. She was utterly mortified now. She's pretty sure she can't look her aunt in the eye after this conversation. "Can we _not _talk about this?" Her face felt like it was on fire. _Mr. Romano and I having sex? Oh god…_

_It would be like a dream come true right? _Crazy Alex piped up in the back of her mind.

_Not. Helping._ She almost took a daring look out the window to see if she could see him outside, but made herself stay absolutely still.

"Oh I'm so sorry honey," Aunt Adonica said pushing her hair back, forcing Alex to face her. "You poor thing. No one has ever given you 'The Sex Talk'."

"I'm pretty sure that's a good thing…" This had to be the most embarrassing conversation ever.

"Well, Alex, it's not. You need to be prepared for this type of thing. We don't need you getting pregnant at such a young age," Aunt Adonica said shaking her wavy brown hair back and forth.

Her aunt opened her mouth to explain. "See, when a man _loves _a woman. You caught that right? LOVES. Well anyway, they kind of kiss a lot. Oh what do you crazy teenagers call it now? Making out is it?" Aunt Adonica waited for Alex to say something, but Alex's jaw was stuck hanging open in horror. "Yes, they make out _a lot. _That's called foreplay. That's what get's you in the mood for sex," Aunt Adonica smiled at her.

Alex had had enough. Truthfully she's already had "the talk." She's even fucking had sex before with her ex-boyfriend Mason. _Worst sex ever. _

She quickly lurched her hand away, and backed up a good bit from her aunt. Covering her hands over her ears to block out anything else she might say, she bent down as way to protect herself. "Oh god, please stop. I will do anything," she said, exasperated.

"Oh honey…," Aunt Adonica cooed, and helped her up into a standing position. "You know I'm just concerned. Like I said earlier he's a man. He could take advantage of you."

"Please. He won't take advantage of me. If he did he'll have another thing coming," Alex snorted and rolled her eyes. "But really it's not going to happen." Why did it upset her that nothing was most likely going to happen between her and the haunting man across the street?

"Look Alex…I love you. If he does anything that makes you feel anyway uncomfortable you come over and tell me ok?" Her aunt gave her a pleading look. "I don't think he will because he seems like such a sweet guy, but I just want to be sure."

"He makes me uncomfortable. Do I still have to go?" Alex asked desperately.

Her aunt laughed. "That's really funny. No. You still have to go, and you still have to be nice to him," her aunt said as she smoothed her hair down. "Now go put your comforter on and go to bed. I might just have to make you guys have bed times now."

Alex watched her aunt walk out of her room. Grabbing her comforter she threw it on the bed. _What the fuck? I'm staying up late now. _

* * *

><p>Alex was sitting on the love seat watching a movie with Felipe and Nick. She was eating a sandwich her aunt gave her and stealing pieces of Felipe's and Nick's sandwiches while they weren't looking. <em>My aunt is a fucking good cook. <em>

It's Sunday and Alex is bored out of her mind. Her aunt and uncle let the three of them take a break to enjoy the afternoon. Instead they ended up watching a movie. She rather have something to do anyway. This stupid town had nothing fun to do and she was so bored. Why couldn't her Uncle move a little farther down south to Las Vegas?

"Why'd he do that?" Nick asked Alex and Felipe. He was totally into the stupid movie. The movie made no fucking sense. It was called "Shining" or "The Shining." Some stupid shit like that…Nick begged to watch it so he gets his wish of course. But the "horror" movie made no sense _at all. A dude in a bear suit sucking a guy's dick, what the fuck? _

"He's a psychopath. That's why," Felipe responded while glaring at Alex as she stole another piece of his sandwich.

"This is boring," Alex complained for the millionth time. "It's not even scary. Some of these parts even made me laugh. 'Here's Jonny!' Like what the fuck man? She already knows your there. You're _chopping the fucking door down_!"

"Why would he try and kill his own son?" Nick asked, as he watched the screen in horror.

"Shut up! And enjoy the movie," Alex yelled, while throwing a pillow at Nick's head.

She took another bite of her sandwich and shrugged as Felipe threw her a glare for her behavior. She stuck her tongue out at him and continued watching the "scary movie."

As she was picking at the last pieces of her sandwich the front door rang. _Perfect, something to do!_ She stood up quickly and shouted, "I'll get it!"

"Ugh, if my dad locked himself out again…," Felipe sighed as he shook his head.

Alex gave him an odd look as she unlocked the door. _Uncle Ernesto is outside? _She rolled her eyes. Her family, even the so called "normal" ones, were a special bunch.

As she opened the door she was surprised to find Mr. Romano standing there. She was even more surprised she forgot all about him the past half hour.

He looked down at her, and for the first time Alex noticed his eyes were a very odd grey color. She felt drawn to them, they were so…beautiful, almost hauntingly so. _They kind of look like the New York sky. All smoky and grey. _

"Um, hey," He cleared his throat to get her attention as she continued to gaze into his eyes. He was waiting for her to let him in…Oh yeah…

"Uh, um…come in," she blurted out. _Smooth Alex…real smooth. _She moved to the side to let him in, while she berated herself. Why couldn't she say exactly what she wanted to say around him?

He stepped in the house, and it looked like for the first time he actually wasn't mad. Or sarcastically amused, or any other emotion she's seen from him before. He just seemed…happy? Was that the word, because it really didn't seem to match him.

Alex slowly closed the door behind him, looking at the man in awe. She could see out of the corner of her eyes her cousins staring at him like he was a living breathing nightmare come true. _Don't blame 'em. _

He turned around and smiled at her and she felt like freezing up and melting at the same time. Impossible right? But yet she was…

"I'm here to see your…" he trailed off letting her finish the sentence.

"Aunt and uncle?" She asked, not sure if that's what he meant.

"Yeah…them," he mumbled, and she could tell he felt a little out of place.

Nick stood up and chirped, "I'll get them! MOM! DAD! MR. ROMANO'S HERE!" He smiled back at the two of them standing there awkwardly, and sat back down. "They should be here any minute."

"Are they your cousin's?" He ventured out.

He was making small talk. How fucking weird. "Yup," she said, popping the 'p.'

"Hmm," he mumbled not sure what to say next. Did he look relieved that the boy across the room was only her cousin and not something more? She wasn't sure.

Thankfully she heard her aunt and uncle stumbling down the stairs before it would get any more awkward.

"Oh, Justin! I forgot about you saying you were coming over. You wanted to remind us of Alex coming over tomorrow right?" Aunt Adonica huffed as she walked the rest of the flight of stairs to join them. Uncle Ernesto trailed behind her, meeting up with them only seconds later.

"Uh, yeah. I wanted to remind you of that. And I also wanted to give Alex here a schedule of when to come over and help out around my house," he said taking out a piece of paper and handing it to Alex.

Alex glared at him as she yanked the piece of paper out of his hand. He smiled at the gesture, while she skimmed over the paper.

_Holy Fuck. I have to work for him almost every day except weekends from ten a.m. to four p.m. What the flying fuck? _

"You have got to be kidding me…," Alex exasperated, while staring at the piece of paper in shock.

"Most of it will probably be cleaning my pool. It's kind of _dirty_," he explained with a smirk on his face.

Alex glared at him and shoved the paper back in his hands. Their fingers touched and she almost let out a groan at the electric shock he gave her. Biting her lip she snarled, "Last time I checked it was nice and clean."

"Yeah. Now it's not," He challenged, taking a step towards her.

She took a step towards him, not backing down from the fight. "I don't need to clean your pool _every day_," she eyed him with a glare.

"No, not every day. Just most of the time during the weekdays," he smirked at her. "Plus, you'll be cleaning other parts of my home." His eyes roamed down to her lips, before snapping back up to her eyes. _Saw that. _

"I don't even know how to clean a pool!" Alex exclaimed. She turned to smile at her wide eyed aunt and uncle. "So...I guess that means I can't go help you. Sorry." She turned back to smirk at him.

"I'll teach you," he smiled at her while taking her hand. They both had to take a moment to catch their breath from the zap of electricity they both obviously felt. But it was only for a moment. "Here's the schedule." He put the paper in her hands once again. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He backed away slowly dropping her hand from his, it almost seemed like they were both disappointed from the lack of touch. She knows she was, though she would never admit. Alex let her hands drop to her sides as he was turning away to leave.

"Oh Justin! You can stay a bit longer if you want. I have snacks and left over sandwiches. Do you want something to drink too?" Aunt Adonica asked, stopping him in his tracks.

He turned around with an easy smile on his face. "No thank you ma'am. Already ate." He opened the front door and was almost out when he turned back around to look at the three of them standing there. "I'll see Alex at ten a.m. sharp tomorrow."

With one last look Alex's way he closed the door behind him.

"Wow. Mr. Romano is going to let you touch his pool again!" Nick exclaimed.

Alex let out a chuckle. "That sounded so wrong little man. So, so wrong." She walked over to him with a smile, and ruffled his hair.

As her aunt and uncle walked away, not making a comment to Nick's outburst, Felipe came up to her. "You couldn't stop drooling and staring at him," Felipe poked her in the side.

She glared at him and took a step back from his direction. "I still hate him." She walked back over to where she sat before. _I can't believe I actually feel butterflies in my stupid stomach. _"And I'm still going to be his worst nightmare. I mean who writes up a stupid schedule for _cleaning_?"

Felipe stayed quite with only a small knowing smirk on his face. "Yeah, sure you are…"

_Shut up stupid butterflies! _She pounded her torso with her fist angrily.

"You can't wait to touch his pool again can't you?" Nick asked her from across the room, raising his eyebrows.

"Shut up Nick, and enjoy the stupid movie you picked out," Alex grumbled, squeezing the piece of paper in her hands. _I hate _Mr. Romano _so much. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alright! I hope you enjoyed that! This was going to be apart of last chapter, but I changed it because it would have been too long. So it's a chapter on its own now. Oh, some **important news: **I see this story in three sections (arcs, whatever). So this is the end of Section One. (You will always know when a section has ended because I'll use a Selena Gomez song). Section One basically was learning the setting, characters, and why Alex is there. You've finally learned all that so we are moving on to Section Two.

Section Two will be Jalex goodness!

We are finally moving on to the Jalexness of this story. So! With that said...I want you all to know something **very important: **You can start giving me ideas of what you want Justin to make Alex do while she's over at his house cleaning. Remember they aren't dating as of yet or anything like that...just flirtatious stuff. So if you have an idea like, say oh, **Alex doing Justin's laundry **(bad idea, but you get the point) then just leave it in the reviews. (Or PM me). I'll most likely use it and give you all the credit you deserve. Depending on the response I get, this section will either be really short or really long.

Anyway...moving on to the interview...

How's it going Nick?

**Nick: **Great! I finally understand the movie! I wanna watch it again!

**Alex: **Fuck, no.

It's a pretty good movie. Not my favorite, but pretty good. Anyway, what did you think of this ending to the first section?

**Nick: **Uhh flippin' awesome!

Are you only saying that because you got to watch "The Shining" in this one?

**Nick: **..No?

It's ok Nick. None of you character people have liked it so far. So I'm use to it. But suck on this: you aren't real! None of you are!

**Alex: **..Bitch.

Moving on to *real* people who actually like my story:

**Red1: **Aww, thank you! Oh my god, don't choke! Oh my god, I want a bagel now. Is this soon enough for you? Yes they do. :) Oh don't forget: if you have an idea for what you want Justin to have Alex do then send it to me! Thanks again for the review! :D

**Unknown: **I'm glad you enjoyed it. Yes we did. She's a criminal haha. I'll try to keep it up and here is the more you wanted! Me too, it will be interesting. Oh don't forget: if you have an idea for what you want Justin to have Alex do then send it to me! Thanks again for the review! :D

_Next Chapter…_

_Her heart pounded against her chest as she walked up the incline to Mr. Romano's house. The yellowing grass crunched beneath her feet and the stupid butterflies were angrily trying to get out of the confined space of her stomach. _

_~Please be warned that this might be changed when this new chapter goes through editing, but the new chapter will hold a very similar paragraph~_

**P.S. **Thanks to all the readers too. I don't want to forget you guys. Thanks to my awesome Beta Bud **JazzyKanani! She rocks! Don't forget to check out her new story: "Choices Make New Dimensions" Its awesome! **Thanks for all the alerts, favorites, reviews, and all that jazz! Means a lot! :) Thanks! 


	10. So Not Nervous

**Title: **I Kinda Can't Live Without You

**Rating: **M, for language, violence, and graphic sexual scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of the characters. I also don't own anything from Disney. Each chapter has different songs that are at the beginning of them, so I don't own those either.

"_I hold on so nervously  
>To me and my drink<br>I wish it was cooling me  
>But so far, has not been good<br>It's been shitty  
>And I feel awkward, as I should"<em>

Paralyzer- Finger Eleven

Chapter Nine: So Not Nervous

~:~

Her small hands clutched the white counter top with all her might. The smell of shampoo and soap filled the air, due to her having just taken a shower. Her dark midnight tresses tickled her cheeks as she bowed her head, willing herself not to look up into the dreaded bathroom mirror.

Alex Russo was scared.

So scared she couldn't even look into her own eyes for fear she would see the horror within.

Her long eyelashes brushed her cheeks as she squeezed her eyes shut. This had to be some nightmare she trapped herself in. There has to be a way to wake up.

Her tight shirt she was wearing constricted around her chest, showing off her curves in all the right places. And she swears it was the first shirt she grabbed, not because she cared about looking good for him. Pssh, that would be stupid and totally immature of her.

She heaved a deep sigh, ignoring the constriction she felt in her chest, and cursed…loudly, hitting her hands against the counter with a resounding clap. "Fuck!" Why did she have to do this? Why her? Why not one of her cousin's or Drake? They deserved this more than her. So what if she partied a lot and got drunk. _One of the many reasons why I'm here. _And so what if she got into fights with her parents and told them she hated them. More than once. She still doesn't believe she deserves this.

"Please have mercy," she begged to any higher power that would listen. She squeezed the counter again. "Please." _And I really mean it because I never say please! _

Tapping her foot she waited, nothing happened. She was still stuck in this nightmare of having to clean a man's house. A stranger's house. She hissed out a string of curses.

Her neck forced her head to look into the mirror. A girl stared back, scared, and out of breath. It showed everything she feared of seeing. If she didn't get her emotions in check now, someone else could see through her façade. And that just couldn't happen, ok?

"Alex. It's time to go," she could hear her aunt bang on her door. "Hurry up, or you'll be late for your first day of work."

"Mkay!" She shouted through the white wooden door beside her. "I'll be right out."

Her voice was shaky. Fuck. Just her luck.

She angrily shoved her curly hair behind her ear, and took one last look in the mirror. Now or never. She grabbed the golden door handle and yanked it open.

* * *

><p>Her aunt smoothed her hair down, and gave her a small smile. "Now remember to be nice and do everything he says. Don't make him have to come over here to complain about another rule you broke."<p>

Felipe snorted. "Good luck with that. I'm pretty sure that went in one ear and out the other."

Alex turned around to glare at him. "Dipshit."

"Hey, whatever. It's the truth though," he shrugged and pulled her in for a big bear hug. "Don't do anything to get yourself killed. I heard he has a nice gun collection stored in his garage."

"You can't scare me, idiot," she glared up at him. He just smiled down at her. Pulling herself away she turned around to find Nick standing behind her.

He wrapped his arms around Alex without another word, squeezing her tight. "Ow! Nick I'm not going to be leaving forever."

"Then why does it feel like it?" He asked her with his big chocolate brown eyes.

Wrapping her arms around him tentatively and she sighed. "I know what you mean, buddy."

She felt her uncle slap her on the back. "Time to go kiddo."

She sighed again, squeezing Nick one last time. Backing away and looking at her uncle she asked, "You're not going to give me any words of wisdom or a hug?" _Or something equally as annoying, _she wanted to say but held back.

"No, I'm walking over with you. I want to have a quick chat with Justin first." When Alex gave him a glare he put his hands up in surrender. "This will be the only time I will take you over there, I swear. I just need to talk to the kid first."

"Fine," she huffed and rolled her eyes. "I know you all think I'm going to try and run away, but really how far could I go?"

"Oh honey we weren't thinking that," Her aunt shook her head. She came up behind her and put her hands on Alex's shoulder, squeezing them. Alex maneuvered herself away from her angrily.

"I just want to have a man to man talk with him. Don't worry kiddo, it's all going to be ok," her uncle smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Now hurry out the door before you're late."

He pushed her towards the door, and she yanked it open with an angry huff. As she walked out into the sunny neighborhood of hell, she noticed two things. One, she hates that it's sunny and not cloudy like how she feels inside. And two, she was still nervous. _Fuck. This. Shit._

Crossing the street her eyes stayed glued to the asphalt beneath her. Butterflies erupted in her stomach making her feel sick, and if it wasn't for her uncle's guiding arm she would probably fall over due to her jello-y legs.

It felt like she was being sent off to the gallows. The prisoner trailing behind with their head hung low and the guard taking her to the executioner. Yeah, that sounds about right.

Her heart pounded against her chest as they walked up the incline to his house. The yellowing grass crunched beneath her feet and the stupid butterflies were angrily trying to get out of the confined space of her stomach.

Her rational side and crazy side were having an argument in her head that was pushing her towards the brink of insanity.

_Try and stay as far away from his as possible. Remember what happened that last time he touched you? No good can come from any of this! _Rational Alex practically screamed.

_Try and stay as close to him as you can! I wanna know what he smells like…_Crazy Alex sighed in her head.

_Do whatever he says so you can get the heck out of there as quickly as possible._

_Don't do what he says. He's cute when he's mad. _

_Try and be as hostile as possible. _

_Touch him as often as you can! _

_Do this!_

_Do that!_

"Ugh," Alex groaned and held her head. _Shut up. _This was all a bit much for her.

Why did this have to be so hard? Why couldn't she just say: "Hey look I'm not going to clean and you're going to be completely ok with that." Is that too much to ask for?

Hearing the knock on the door her head shot up. The bickering in her head, along with the pounding in her stomach, continued. Getting worse and worse with each passing second. Her uncle smiled at her, while waiting. "Remember to be good," he said and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "You'll be fine."

"Pssh, I'm not scared of him," she rolled her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest. _Yeah, keep telling yourself that,_ Rational Alex snorted in the back of her head. _Shut up!_

Her uncle just shook his head and smiled. His eyes had a glimmer in them that told her he knew better than to believe her little white lies. _That_ annoyed the crap out of her.

She heard the door click and unlock on the other side. She could run now, make a dash for it, and hope that some merciful stranger would drive her all the way back to New York. She could…but she didn't.

Instead her feet stayed nailed to the ground, while her eyes looked blankly ahead at Mr. Romano's wooden door. Waiting for the inevitable to happen. For him to just swing the door open and welcome her to the awaiting nightmare within.

The big door moved a fraction of an inch at a time. Time seemed to slow down, and before she knew it the door was already opened to reveal her own personal devil.

_Fuck my life. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Go check out my profile to vote on which car Mr. Romano should own! Ok so yeah...I left you with a cliffhanger. And yeah, on my end of the spectrum there is in evil laugh ringing in my head because of this. Really though my mind came up blank with anything that would happen after this. So…just you know, be patient. If you are the impatient type though go to my profile and see what chapter I am currently working on!

So yeah first chapter of section two. Whatchya think Alex?

**Alex: **Cliffhanger! You're killing me! Just let him shoot me dead now...ugh!

Haha, sorry but no. I'm working on the next chapter though.

**Alex: **Just tell me what happens then. It's just me. :)

No! I would spoil it for everyone else reading. Speaking of which...

**Unknown: **Thanks, yeah it was fun to write too. :) It's going to be fun, promise. If you liked last section you'll love this section. I will try and keep it up. Well if you do have a suggestion tell me anytime! I hope so, I'm currently writing it now...so fingers crossed. Thanks again for your review! :)

**Red1: ****G**lad you loved it! :) Oh my goodness, hun, you are going way far into the future. Like wayyy far. But it will come if you stick around ;). Not the first one to suggest it so it's happening haha. I will try and do the maid outfit...no promises though haha. Ok I will try, hopefully I can make it work. This is a pretty soon update haha. Ahh, thank you! :D Thanks again for your review! :)

_Next Chapter..._

_This is it. This is Mr. Romano's home. She looks at the walls and notices he also has no pictures hanging up…no nothing. Ok that has got to change. Speaking of which, his whole stupid house is spiffy clean. _What the flying fuck?_ Ok, what the hell was she supposed to clean again? _

_~Please be warned that this might be changed when this new chapter goes through editing, but the new chapter will hold a very similar paragraph~_

**P.S. **Thanks to all the readers too. I don't want to forget you guys. Thanks to my awesome Beta Bud **JazzyKanani! She rocks! Don't forget to check out her new story: "Choices Make New Dimensions" Its awesome! **Thanks for all the alerts, favorites, reviews, and all that jazz! Means a lot! :) Thanks!


	11. Can't Stand the Heat

**Title: **I Kinda Can't Live Without You

**Rating: **M, for language, violence, and graphic sexual scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of the characters. I also don't own anything from Disney. Each chapter has different songs that are at the beginning of them, so I don't own those either. No copyright is intended!

"_Damn I know I'm killing you with them legs  
>Better yet them thighs<br>Matter a fact it's my smile or maybe my eyes  
>Boy you a site to see, kind of something like me<em>

_It's too big, it's too wide_  
><em>It's too strong, it won't fit<em>  
><em>It's too much, it's too tough<em>  
><em>I talk like this 'cause I can back it up<em>

_I got a big ego, such a huge ego_  
><em>But he love my big ego, it's too much<em>  
><em>I walk like this 'cause I can back it up"<em>

Ego- Beyonce

Chapter Ten: Can't Stand the Heat, Stay Out of the Kitchen

~:~

"Hey, Alex," Mr. Romano greets, while smiling down at her. He's glowing, looking absolutely stunning before her. Her hatred for him only bubbles stronger. He looks over to see her uncle standing beside her. "And Mr. Castro?" He gives her uncle a questioning glance.

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you for a couple minutes. Just you and I," her uncle explains as Alex crosses her arms over her chest to give out a big huff. "You need to know what you're getting yourself into."

Mr. Romano laughs. "Okay. Alex, you can go inside, while I talk to your uncle out here," he smiles over at the older man, and makes room for Alex to come inside.

"Kay," she says, and marches past him into his house.

"Don't touch anything," Mr. Romano warns, before he closes the door, caging her inside.

"Kay, honey," she mocks the closed door in front of her, and rolls her eyes. _I'm touching _everything _now. _

_Yes! Touch him! _Her crazy side squeals in delight.

_Um, no. _She rolls her eyes again as she surveys the room she's in.

There are about three doors to her left, each the same boring white color. She's standing in his little entry way and there's a table with a bowl of keys on it. She makes a point of picking one of the keys up and examining. Touching the ragged part and slowly putting it back down in its container.

She walks over to the nearest door and tries to open it. It's locked. Of course. She rolls her eyes; all these doors are probably locked. He doesn't trust her so of course they are locked. Why shouldn't they be?

To her right is the rest of his house. A long kitchen lined up against the wall with an island. Two bar stools are next to the island, out of the way of the kitchen, but more in the way of his living room.

The dining room is tiny. Just an oak table with four chairs circling it. Nothing much.

The living room has a white couch and a matching white living chair. It also displays a rug and a coffee table. But no T.V. _WHAT THE FUCK? What the hell does he do for entertainment? _

"Oh, fuck no," Alex shakes her head in disbelief. What the hell was she going to do? This is just not acceptable.

She goes to sit on the plain white sofa; touching everything she could reach. She looks straight ahead and that's when she realizes what he _does_ do for entertainment. He stares at his backyard, admiring his stupid fucking pool. _He has an obsession with that thing. _

The big sliding glass doors allow you to stare at the stupid thing for days.

She looks over near the "dining room" again to see a door beside it, with some weights lined up against the wall. Oh _fuck _to the no, he also _exercises _for entertainment. _Oh my god…_

This is it. This is Mr. Romano's home.

She looks at the walls and notices he also has no pictures hanging up…no nothing. Ok that has _got _to change. Speaking of which, his whole stupid house is spiffy clean. _What the flying fuck? _Ok, what the hell was she supposed to clean again?

_This is so fucking stupid. He just wants to make me miserable…god, I hate him _so _much! _

Once she was done with her inner monologue, she hears the front door open behind her. She turns around and stands up once she sees Mr. Romano close the door.

"Bye, Mr. Castro," he calls out after he closes the door. He turns around to look at her, and smiles.

Their eyes met and she swears she sees excitement light up in his eyes, but it passes just as quickly as it came. Her eyes wonder down to look at what he's wearing; a stripped t-shirt with a plaid button up shirt used as a jacket of sorts. Not a wrinkle in it. _Special. _

His hair is gelled up into spikes, and god…it makes him look _so _sexy. She mentally groans in her head. This is going to be a long day.

He clears his throat and starts walking over to her. "Alex," he nods at her.

She nods her head at him and crosses her arms under her breasts. "Justin."

His eyes darken. "My name is Mr. Romano…to you." God, why does she have to address him like he's her teacher? It just makes this whole thing weirder than it already is.

"Fine," she snorts and rolls her eyes. "Mr. Romano, what can I help you with today?" She mocks him doing a little curtsy. And she swears on her life that when she bowed and a little cleavage was pushed at him…it totally wasn't supposed to.

It's his turn to snort and shake his head. "Funny, I actually just wanted to show you around a bit. Give you lunch in about," he moves his sleeve up to look at his watch. "Thirty minutes…" She stops listening after he goes on and on about…well she doesn't even care anymore. Probably the plans for the day.

_Give me lunch in thirty minutes? Even better…addressing me from a student to a pet. Wow. _

"Then you can go home," she catches that part. He looks at her, as he crosses his arms, his chest puffs up a little.

_Sexy. _Damn it, that wasn't even her crazy side…or maybe it was…ugh, this whole thing is confusing her. _He's _confusing her. She runs a hand through her hair and narrows her eyes at him. "So basically you're keeping me hostage here until four o'clock?"

He laughs and shakes his head at her. _"No, _you're learning your lesson for trespassing."

"You know, at this rate…I'm starting to really wish you had called the cops on us," her eyes are still narrowed, challenging him. His eyes narrow at her words, almost saying he's accepting the challenge.

"Your uncle warned me you had a _bit _of an attitude problem," He cocks his head at her. He purses his lips, (which she totally didn't notice), and said, "I think I can fix that." He looks at her as if studying her under some microscope, and rubs his chin in thought.

She snickered, "Well good luck with that."

"Thanks," he smiled at her sarcasm. Once it got quiet again, he spoke up. "I'll show you around I guess," he moves his finger as he points out different spots in his house. "So this is the living room, dining room, and kitchen."

Her eyes follow his finger as he points out more spots. "That door there leads to my bedroom; don't go in there unless I give you permission. The door next to it is the bathroom. Use it whenever you need to. It also serves as a laundry room since it has the washer and dryer."

Her eyes lock on his bedroom door, and she felt her heart skip a beat. _Oh god…I wonder what his room looks like. _She then follows his finger to look at the bathroom door.

That's when her eyes land on the door next to the bathroom door. The door she tried to open earlier. "What's in that door?" She asks looking over at his face, and pointing out the door.

He pauses pointing out things to look at her. His face darkens and becomes an emotionless mask in a matter of seconds. "Don't ever, under any circumstances, go in that room."

She lets out a laugh, only to relieve some tension that she feels tighten in her stomach. "Why? Skeletons in your closet?"

"Yeah, something like that…" he mumbles, then starts pointing stuff out again like it's no big deal. But her eyes are still trained on that door. Telling Alex Russo not to do something? Shyeah, not gonna happen. But whatever, _for now_ she'll ignore it.

For a split second she thinks he's a wizard and that could be his lair. _Holy shit. _She really wishes she has her wand now to see if she could confirm it. Wands can scan over people to see what they really are. Elf. Mortal. Giant. Wizard… Pretty handy.

But if he was a wizard living alone…wouldn't he want to live in the Wizard World with his own people instead? Ugh, she really hates thinking. Totally not her thing.

She goes back to listening to him again. "That's my office; don't go in there…ever." _Or maybe he just wants to lock me out of every single room in this house and cage me here in his living room… _She rolls her eyes.

"So, any questions?" He asks, turning back to face her. _Yeah, why the fuck am I still here? Your house is clean, dude. _

Instead she holds her tongue and shakes her head no.

"Great, I'll let you relax. You seem nervous," his eyes twinkle as she scoffs.

"So, um, I'll just start making us some sandwiches…" He says as things get quiet between the two…once again. He starts walking over to the kitchen while she slides down on the couch with a groan.

"Ugh, my dad is the owner of a sub shop. I eat sandwiches _all_ the time," she lets out another groan and faces him, resting her arm at the top of the couch and putting her chin there.

He smiles and looks over at her. She can't help but smile back, it's contagious. Damn. Him. "So…your dad owns a sub shop, huh?"

She's still smiling and tries to cover it with her arm as she watches him get out some ingredients. "Uh…yeah. It's a family owned business. Kind of passed down from generation to generation type thing. Ya know, true Italian stuff." She snorts as a picture of her dad pops into her head sneaking some salami slices while he thinks her mom isn't looking.

Mr. Romano's smile hasn't left his face as his eyes meet hers again. "Well, I know you're probably sick of sandwiches…but…not to toot my own horn or anything," she lets out a laugh, because the way he said it was so-. _Do not even go there, Alex! _She _won't_ finish that sentence. "I do make a pretty mean PB and J," he says and he's still smiling at her.

And that's when her anger flares through her veins and she frowns. She will _not _become his stupid friend. Or become attached to him in anyway what so ever! She _will not go there! _

She forces herself to stop smiling as he spreads some peanut butter on a bread slice. She squishes her face together, and forces her words to sound as nasty and as harsh as possible. "I don't want your stupid sandwich," she snarls, and faces away from him.

She can hear him slam the jar of peanut butter back in the cupboard. And she knows they're going to be enemies…maybe forever. _Good. _She's dug herself this hole and now she has to lie in it. But she sure as hell isn't going to lay with him in it too.

"Then how about you make your own. Would that make it any less _stupid?" _He asks her, and she grimaces, steeling her face.

Standing up she faces him, fisting her hands by her sides. "Sure, I'll make my own. Do you want me to make yours too while I'm at it? You know…degrade myself even more for you?" She grouched out at him.

"What?" He laughed at her non-sense. "Are you really bringing Women's Rights into this? _Because you're barely even a women_," he snarled the last sentence. And, ok, that hurt.

She stomps over to him and grabs her unfinished sandwich out of his hands. "I'm not a _child _either. So at least pick one! Treat me like an adult or treat me like a kid, but you can't have it both ways!" She yells into his face, stomping over to a bar stool, and sits down with an angry plop.

"I'll treat you your age!" He yells back, following her and this makes her shake with pure rage.

"I bet you don't even know how _fucking _old I am!" She snarls into his face, which was surprisingly close to hers.

"Seventeen," he says. "But you sure as hell aren't acting your age!"

"Either are you!" She screams and slams the piece of bread on his counter.

"That better be cleaned up when I come back inside," he snarls before storming out into his backyard. She flinches as she heard the sliding glass door slam shut behind him.

She sat there staring at the piece of bread for a long time. Wondering what just happened, and if she really was the one who started the stupid fight. What were they even fighting about anyway? Women's Rights? A piece of bread? _He just aggravates the hell out of me! Ugh! _

She takes a deep breath and runs a shaky hand through her hair once again. She looks behind her to see him smoking a cigarette outside, and this time she doesn't judge him. Instead she judges herself, cursing herself for making him walk out on her.

_Well, you both were kind of acting like children if you think about it…_Her logical side mused in the back of her head.

She turned back around to look at his counter, and winced at the peanut butter smeared all over it, along with bread crumbs.

She looked over at his sink to see some paper towels and gets to work wetting some, and cleaning up his counter. Watching the mess disappear slowly but surely, and wondering if she can ever fix the mess her life is in right this very minute.

* * *

><p>By the time he comes back in he looks a lot calmer, but the anger is still evident on his face. She's sitting on the bar stool, keeping her eyes trained on her feet as he passes by. She's put everything away, (hopefully in the rightful places), and cleaned everything up she could. Which has shocked even her.<p>

She's never cleaned so much in her life.

He clears his throat to get her attention. She looks up, but not into his eyes, at a place behind his head. The cabinets. "Sorry, I shouldn't have…uh…acted so rude…on your first day. Start over?"

He walks over to her and sticks his hand out for her to shake. "I'm sorry too," she says, looking down at his hand. "Because I really don't even see the point in apologizing to me when I'm just going to act like a _child _again," she snarls and looks into his eyes to see the anger ignite in them.

"Can you just let that go and start over, Alex?" He says in the calmest voice possible, but he looks like he's about to snap any minute now.

"Nope," she said shaking her head and popping the 'p.'

He shakes his head slowly, and bites his lip, staring at her incredulously. "Boy, you sure know how to hold a grudge…"

"And you don't?" She gets up from her seat, now toe to toe with him, indicating to his backyard.

"Heh," he shakes his head at her again, "You're something, you know that?" And he's studying her with those eyes again, and she just _hates _it.

She narrows her eyes at him. "Whatever, what do you want me to do, _master_?" She mocks him with a sarcastic edge in her voice.

"What?" he laughs, and it's hard for her to breathe with how close he is. Is he wearing cologne, or is that a natural _amazing _"man" musk? She wants to grab him by the collar of his stupid plaid shirt and stick her nose in the crook of his neck, and just take a giant sniff. Or…steal his cologne and spray it on her pillow. _Yeah, 'cause that's what normal people do…_

"Yeah…because I'm obviously some type of slave trapped in your house," she rolls her eyes at him, crossing her arms over her chest. And if that pushes her cleavage up higher…its intentional. _Who's a child again, Mr. Romano? _An evil laugh rings in the back of her mind as his eyes do in fact cast downwards for a few seconds, and then zip right back up to her face.

"It's your fault you're here in the first place…and I'm not going to argue about this. I'll call you Alex. You'll call me Mr. Romano. And you _can do_ something for me, actually," he says, and once again his eyes cast downward.

Her own eyes betray her as she stares longingly at his lips. "Shyeah, I'm not cleaning. I already did my cleaning quota for the day," she jerks her thumb to the counter.

A sarcastic laugh escapes his lips, "You created that mess. How does that even count?"

"Well," she licks her lips, and she notices once again his eyes catch the movement. _Huh, he's completely at my mercy that way. This could be fun…_ "Because that's the most I've ever cleaned in my life so I deserve some type of award. And you know what the award should be, Mr. Romano?"

She's going to experiment now. See if he really does notice every provocative thing she says and does. She cocks her head to the right, and stares into his eyes, pushing her chest up even higher. "What?" He breathes out, and she can tell he's having a hard time functioning properly right now.

She lets a small smirk grace her features. "To let me go early," she whispers…almost seductively.

She thinks she hears him groan in the back of his throat, but he covers it up with a fake cough. His eyes are trying to soak up in every inch of her, and she should know, because she's letting him. "I uhh…I don't…It's not really…Actually…" He stumbles over his words.

"I'll take that as a yes," she nods her head and starts walking around him.

He grabs her arm, and the electricity that jolts through her system where he touches her forearm causes her to gasp…loudly. "Shit!" _Oh my god that feels so good._

He groans, trying to make her turn around and face him. "Do you drag yourself across the carper or something to purposely shock me?" He clenches his teeth together as she faces him.

"What? No! You think this is some little zap shock thingy?" She asks him incredulously, wrenching her arm away from him.

"It makes sense." And she see's gears turning in his head, and she rolls her eyes starting to walk away again, because really…it's just stupid. It's probably all his fault they have this spark between them. Not hers, ugh!

"You have to stay, Alex." The word choice he used makes her freeze in place. She doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to. But she stays absolutely still to hear him out. She hears him swallow, before he speaks again, "I mean, you have to stay and work." _Nice save. _

She's still frozen, and groans. Ugh, he's _so _annoying. "Fine, whatever. What do I have to do?" She turns around, to look into his eyes.

"Well, you actually don't have to clean today," he smiles at her. _Hallelujah! _"I thought instead…we could get to know each other...a bit better."

The way he said it sounded suggestive, but...whatever. She shrugs, and asks, "What do you wanna know?"

* * *

><p>They ended up talking past <em>five o'clock<em>. Well she did most of the talking, while he did most of the asking and listening. She felt like she had told him everything, which she _almost _did. Multiple times. Almost told him why she was here. Almost told him about Daniel. She even almost told him she's a wizard. It felt so natural telling him everything, almost as easy as breathing.

She's told him pretty much everything about her, and by the end of it all it felt like she shared everything while he shared basically nothing.

He did tell her about his hobbies. He collects dolls. _"Action figures!" _His favorite color is green. He's an only child. He likes pretty much every silent movie there is. His favorite food is lasagna. He's lived in New Jersey most of his life, so this is quite the change for him. He moved here about two years ago.

She felt like that was nothing compared to what she told him, but whatever…they are _not_ becoming friends. Just getting to know each other so it won't be awkward for the rest of the summer. _Oh for fucks sake you even told him what your favorite flower is, _Logical Alex complains in the back of her mind.

_He asked! _She scoffed. _And a plain old red rose is a fucking classic, so back the fuck off!_

They were sitting on his couch, staring and talking at each other, until he looked at his god forsaken watch. "Oh shoot! It's half-past five o'clock!"

"Shoot?" She giggled. _Laughed, I laughed, I did not giggle! _"Really?" She put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing, seriously what was wrong with her?

He laughed too, showing her his million-dollar smile. "I, uh, don't like swearing too much. Not a good habit to get into."

She groaned and shook her head. Harper would love him. "_Fuck_," she smiles at him, dragging out the syllables as he winced. "Guess I gotta go."

She stands up and he follows suit, leading her towards the door. His hand rests on the small of her back, and the stupid blush just has to creep up on her face. She mentally scolds herself, trying to get the blush to leave.

Once they reach his door, she faces him. "So…I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" She asks, running her hands through her hair awkwardly.

"Ten a.m. sharp, yeah," he says reaching for the door handle, and opening the door for her.

"Um, kay…bye?" she bites her lip and starts heading out the door. She looks down the incline, the grass beneath her feet crushing, until his voice stops her in her tracks.

"Uh, hey, Alex?" She turns around and sees him propped against his door, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah?" She asks, putting a hand over her eyes to cover the last of the sun's rays.

"Try and stay out of trouble," he winks at her, and a smile bursts across her face along with another stupid girlish giggle.

She covers it with a snort, and shakes her head. "Yeah, that's not gonna happen."

_At least not with you around, Justin Romano. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, they aren't friends yet so don't get your hopes up. I want to enjoy their little fights, and I'm sure you do too. So for one particular fight they have coming up in the future, I'm going to need you guys to go vote on my profile for what car Justin should own. Still if you have ideas, send them my way. Flirtatious fights are the best, haha.

**Justin: **Hey, uh, what the uhh heck did you make her wear?

Oh just a simple, tight champagne color cami, with cute matching jean shorts. Nothing much.

**Justin: **Don't make her wear that again.

Kay, just swim suits from now on!

**Justin: **What!

I think he just had an aneurism, so we can move on now!

**Unknown: **Yes, really! My cliffhanger totally rocked. Well I hope you aren't dead yet, we haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet! Thank you! I surely hope so. Yeah, she rarely does get nervous on the show. Thank you so much, that is what every writer wants to hear, so thank you! Here is the more you asked for. :) I'll try to. Thanks again for the review! :)

**Red1: **Haha, I guess I am. ;) BAM it got to the amazing authors note, haha! Yes, this is definitely worth the wait. Don't worry, I threw that in here, but I'll throw in some more for your benefit. Got anymore ideas? Send 'em my way. Thanks again for your review! :)

_Next Chapter..._

_"Alex, you're going to clean my car," he says in response, and fuck she actually has to clean today._

_~Please be warned that this might be changed when this new chapter goes through editing, but the new chapter will hold a very similar paragraph~_

**P.S. **Thanks to all the readers too. I don't want to forget you guys. Thanks to my awesome Beta Bud **JazzyKanani****! She rocks! Don't forget to check out her new story: "Choices Make New Dimensions" It's awesome! **Thanks for all the alerts, favorites, reviews, and all that jazz! Means a lot! :) Thanks!


	12. Car Wash

**Title: **I Kinda Can't Live Without You

**Rating: **M, for language, violence, and graphic sexual scenes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of the characters. I also don't own anything from Disney. Each chapter has different songs that are at the beginning of them, so I don't own those either. Don't own Chucky Cheese or the fabulous 2008 Lexus GS. No copyright is intended!

_"I beg, and borrow and steal_ _At first sight and it's real I didn't know I would feel it,_ _but it's in my way__  
><em>_Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'__Hot night, wind was blowin'__Where you think you're going, baby?"__  
><em>

Call Me, Maybe- Carly Rae Jepsen

Chapter Eleven: Car Wash

~:~

"So, Alex. How was your first day working for Justin?" Her aunt tries to make conversation with her as they all sat there eating some lasagna and caesar salad. It's apparently Nick's favorite or something like that. And of course it's amazing like all her aunt's food is.

She pops a crouton in her mouth, crushing the piece of hard dried bread between her back teeth, and then swallows. Taking her time to respond to the question. Finally she answers, "Good."

"Oh ho ho, I bet it was good,_" _Felipe comments, as yet _another _sex joke is shot her way.

Ever since she walked in the door _late _from Mr. Romano's house he's been at it nonstop. _"I heard Mr. Romano's a dirty dude. I bet you cleaned him right up." "Did you dust his lamp pole?" _Or her personal favorite: "_Did __Mademoiselle__ Russo get back right before the misses came home?" _How her aunt and uncle haven't caught on to him yet is beyond her.

"It's gonna be going _good _for the whole summer. Extremely well in Alex's case. I have a prediction things will be hot from here on out with a very high chance of semen." Felipe jokes like he's some kind of weather newscaster. Unfortunately, she's sure her aunt and uncle are tuning them out, probably use to how immature Felipe is.

"Oh yeah? I have a prediction for you. A very deserving _somebody _will be hurt if this certain _someone _doesn't shut the fuck up," she digs back, raising her eyebrow challengingly at him.

"Oh, now I know why he wants his _petite _Alex around. Very demanding. Bet you're the dominate one, huh?" Felipe smirks at her, cockily raising his eyebrows in a challenge.

She shoves lasagna in her mouth angrily, not commenting and stooping down to his level. She swallows the cheesy meal quickly and shoves another forkful in her mouth.

"No gag reflex," he stares her down from across the table, his stupid smirk still on his face.

She pierces the lasagna with her fork, holding back her anger. Otherwise shit's gonna go down.

"Was it hard?" Alex freezes, her eyes forming into two golf balls with what her cousin is saying. They're at the dinner table for Christ's sake! "The work I mean…"

"I didn't work today." Alex growls, and gives him a warning look.

"All play and no work? Nice, very nice," Felipe chuckles. "Bet it was an enjoyable and pleasurable time together you had for a good, oh, seven hours. Must have never wanted to leave…"

"No more like a presentation," she yawns like it isn't affecting her at all, because she isn't immature. She is an adult now. _Yeah, total lie. He is going to wake up with marker shit all over his face saying "I like guys more than I should." Hey, people who are unconscious around me should know better to _not _be unconscious. _

"A presentation of his dick?" Felipe snorted and laughed. Alex rolled her eyes. There is absolutely no way around him. _Or ship him off to another country is probably a better prank…_

"Felipe, we do not talk about _that_ at the dinner table," Aunt Adonica reprehended, her eyes narrowed on her oldest son. Finally she notices, maybe he'll fucking shut up for once. "Oh, Alex that reminds me though. Did Justin mention he is coming over Saturday for dinner? Your uncle invited him."

_So that's what they were talking about outside, huh? _"Ugh, really? I thought I was free for the weekend." Alex groaned, dropping her fork and burying her head in her hands.

"You still are." Her uncle interrupts her complaining.

"Um, no. Not with Mr. Romano over here." Alex rolls her eyes, and then goes over to glare at her aunt. "Wait a sec…How did talking about dicks remind you that you invited _Monsieur Romano _over for dinner?"

Felipe almost doubles over in laughter, banging his hand on the table a couple times because he finds that so abso-_fucking_-lutely hilarious.

Her aunt eyes her for a good minute. Staring her down, but Alex doesn't back down from being sized up. "Hmm," her aunt mutters. "Because of what we talked about earlier."

Alex's face goes so red it actually feels like it's on fire. _No, no, no, please god no! Not The fucking Talk again!_

"What talk?" Felipe jumps up, getting out of his laughing stupor.

"Oh, Alex and I were having a conversation about the birds and-." She gets cut off immediately by Alex who tries desperately to stir the conversation in the opposite direction. And by opposite direction, she's talking a full on one-eighty here.

"Umm, now. We don't have to repeat anything, Aunt Adonica…I heard full well the first time," Alex clears her throat, and pretends like nothing happened at all. "So how was your guy's day? Haven't talked about that yet…"

After her aunt gives her another look. One of those looks that almost makes your skin crawl because it feels like the person can read your mind. Her aunt then nods her head, and starts her ramble of the day's events. _Thank fucking god my aunt is a girl! She understands, fuck yes! _

"What talk?" Felipe demands, not letting go. "Because seriously a conversation about dicks that reminds you of…_Monsieur _Romano…this shit is right up my ally!"

Nick snorts and says, "That's what she said."

Alex laughs and high fives her little cousin. "Good one! Shit…ally…kind of like… up the -."

"We get it!" Felipe growls and Alex snorts covering her hand over her mouth.

"You already had that talk, Felipe," her aunt shakes her head as she continues to eat.

Felipe's face lights up as he registers what they were talking about. He lets out a hoot of laughter. "Oh my god! You had _The Talk?" _He lets out another round of his annoying laughter and Alex rolls her eyes, preparing to flick some food right at his face. "I missed it!"

"Stop it, Felipe. Leave Alex alone," her uncle butts in, eyeing his oldest son.

Alex smiles smugly at him, but then frowns as she remembers Mr. Romano is going to be seeing her for now another _extra _day. "Why did you invite him?"

Her uncle looks at her before responding, and she's getting sick of these long looks people are giving her. "As a way of saying sorry. Our way. We are responsible for you."

"So you invite him over for _dinner? _Why couldn't you just give him a gift card to…I dunno…Chucky Cheese?" Alex grumbles stabbing her food angrily. Well, now she has to spend _another _day with _him_.

* * *

><p>It's not that she cared what she looked like in front of other people. Actually she could care less. Yet here she was, dressed in her absolute best; her hair in soft curls, a white tank top, short shorts, and heels. Hey the shoes completed the outfit, don't judge her!<p>

She just wants to look good…

B-But not for _him. _Oh no, just practicing…good hygiene! _Yeah, that's what I'm doing…_

She walks up to his door, fluffing her hair one last time before knocking on his door. Waiting…Waiting…_Waiting!_

She huffs in annoyance when he doesn't answer the door in a timely fashion, angrily knocking on his door once again.

"Mr. Romano!" She screeches when he _still _doesn't answer the motherfucking door! She takes another second to bang on his door. _"Mr. Romano! _Stop playing with your dolls and get out here!"

She's pulling out the big guns using his first name. "_JustTIN!_" She bangs on the door louder, harder; he needs to get his ass out here.

"What?" She hears an annoyed voice behind her.

She spins around and sees Mr. Romano standing there, closer to her than she expected. She looks up into his eyes, momentarily forgetting about why she even came over here. Momentarily.

"Where were you?" And that part about them bonding yesterday? Totally forgotten. It's out of her mind. It's _staying _out of her mind.

"Outside, I'm not always inside you know," he sneers at her.

Glaring at him, she eyes what he is wearing today. He must have gotten hotter over night. _I totally didn't notice that. _His green t-shirt brought out his now, wait, green eyes? Damn lucky bastard has that thing were his eyes can change color whenever they please. Fuck, she was stuck with a dull brown.

She pushed a curly lock of hair out of her way, and squints her eyes at him. Trying to seem like she wasn't just checking him out. "Well you should have known I would've been knocking on your door by now."

"I'm not constantly thinking about how to appease you, _Alex," _He growls down at her.

She takes a step towards him, both of them glaring at each other now. "I know that. It's _me _appeasing _you!" _She shouts at him, and his forehead creases in thought.

"You have a serious attitude problem," he whispers it; like there's some type of hidden meaning she just isn't catching. _Oh, I have the attitude? Me? Really? _

"Thanks," she whispers back huskily, and it's supposed to sound like she's being sarcastic but she's failing miserably. She takes a step back when she realizes how close she is to his face.

He grunts in return, grabbing her arm and making her go around towards his garage that isn't connected to his house. The electric shock she feels when he touches her is becoming more familiar. A happy familiar. A familiar she could hold on to for the rest of her life.

It scares her.

He holds on tighter when she acts like she's about to pull her arm away, dragging her around until they reach the worn down driveway where a car is parked. And how the hell did she not notice a car like _that_ sitting out here while she was walking over?

"Uhh," she points at the car as he continues to drag her near it.

"Alex, you're going to clean my car," he says in response, and fuck she actually has to clean today.

She gave a little laugh. "Don't you just wanna hang out again? Uhh, like yesterday…so much…_fun_…" She gave him a smile as he gave her an incredulous look.

She grabs his hand that's holding her arm, and her smile deepens. His eyes soften around the corners, and she's pretty sure if anyone were to look at them right now, they would assume the two of them were dating or something. A guy taking his girl out for a drive or a date.

Sheesh, does reality suck or what?

He holds on to her tighter, his fingers twitching against her skin like he wants to do something with them. He's looking at her, _really _looking at her. His eyes piercing, stripping away at the façade of sarcasm and indifference she puts on for everyone else. And her feet move an inch forward against her will. Her heart's racing and she wouldn't be surprised if he could hear it.

His thumb on her elbow starts to move in a little circle, and she's frozen. Frozen with what they might do. What they are about to do.

And _this _has to stop. Now. He's twenty-flippin'-three. She's only seventeen, and it's not like she even follows rules or anything. But she's pretty sure that's against some type of rule. Or law. And it's not like she cares what anyone else would think of them. Really she wouldn't. In fact she's pretty sure she would show him off. Hold his hand, hug him, kiss him in front of…well everyone.

_Daniel. _Her older brother she will never see again. How he left her. How she feels like her heart is just too heavy to move on from a tragedy like his.

_Mason. _His face comes to mind. Their break up comes to mind. How he told her he loved someone else. How he changed into a wolf forever. How he broke her heart. And her realization that she will probably be alone for eternity because her life is just too fucked up to allow anyone in it.

But as he looks at her in these moments she can finally hear that little call he's trying to make out to her. _Be with me_. She's not sure if it's because he's lonely or because he might care about her in some form or another. She's just not sure. And she's just a little too broken to even care to find out.

So she looks away.

_I have to find a way to get out of this god forsaken punishment. _She holds on to her anger. The only emotion she ever cares to hang onto. And she's truly pissed off when she looks back at him.

"I'm not cleaning your _fucking _car," she spats at him, yanking her arm away. Yup, the moment? Gone.

He looks surprised for a second, but regains his posture. He looks at her like an adult would look at a child, or a zoo keeper would look at his pet. "Whenever you cuss from now on, you have to stay an extra minute. And yeah, you are cleaning my car. "

"What!" She screeches. "That's so fuc-." She stops when he gives her a look. "I meant: _flipping- _tastic!" She totally failed at sounding enthusiastic.

"Great!" He smiles at her, rubbing his hands together.

He walked around his car, really snazzy car. _Really _snazzy car. She walked up to it, reaching her hand to go touch the gleaming black car. It twinkles, just begging to be touched. It looks like it must have a cost a fortune.

She looks at his tiny house for a second in question, and then back at the car. _Dude must have made some bad financial choices… _She looks at Mr. Romano; he doesn't seem like the kind of guy to fuck over finances like that. _And the mystery that is Mr. Romano continues. _

She looks back at the twinkling car, and reaches to touch it again.

"Don't," he says, popping up beside her with a bucket of soapy water and a hose. "Touch my car without my permission."

"Hmm," She says, eyeing the bucket and hose. "Do I have your permission now?" She smirks, and points towards the car, her little index finger only a few inches away from the shiny black car.

He shook his head, and grunted something about how she was probably the most annoying person on this whole entire planet, and all she has say to that is '_thank you.' _

He puts the hose down along with the bucket and sighs, like this is probably not what he wants. Someone else touching his precious car. Damn, he had a problem with his objects. No one can touch them.

"Don't worry," She smiles at him. "I won't damage your little car," her smirk grows. "Much."

A sneer crosses his features, and good, just what she wanted. Something to spice up her morning. "If you even think about hurting this car you're going to get-."

"What? In more trouble? Boo hoo," she rolls her eyes, and starts to grab the sponge floating around the bucket of soapiness.

He makes a sound somewhere between a hiss and a growl, and that just gives her the satisfaction to dip her fingers in the soapy mess, and flick the soap at his car.

"Alex," he warns, and she giggles. "It's not funny."

"Oh, but it is," she gives out another laugh, grabbing the sponge.

"Fine. Fine," she can see him out of the corner of her eyes nodding. "If that's how you wanna play. Let's play."

She stands up, holding the sponge in one hand like a trophy, smiling and feeling the soapy suds run down her arm. "Game on," she giggles, and starts rubbing the sponge on the window of the car.

"Alex!" His voice gets all breathy, and goodness she really likes that. Likes pissing him off. Likes having him under her control and not the other way around.

Well, at least it takes her mind off of the internal war within her.

"Mr. Romano," she fakes a gasp, and giggles as she rubs more of the soapy bubbles onto the black gleaming car.

"You're doing it all wrong!" He looks like he's about to have a conniption, and goodness she hopes so. "It's supposed to be like this. I was supposed to teach you how to properly handle my car before you were supposed to start cleaning it!"

He starts grabbing for the sponge, but she evades him, by running towards the front of his car. With the soapy sponge in hand, she can tell he's gaining on her. Damn, she should probably have gotten into sports instead of lounging on her couch. She feels like she's already out of breath. Or she could have at least worn better shoes today.

"Gotchya!" He lightly pushes her sideways, into his car. She squeals, and tries to keep the sponge above her head. She can't help that they are pushed up against each other, and can't help but admire the way he looks so determined to teach her how to really clean his car.

"Fine you want your sponge," she yells up at him. "Here's your stupid sponge!" She pushes the sponge into his face, and then hears the satisfying _squish _as it connects with his face. Soap flew at her face too, unfortunately.

She closed her eyes, dropping the sponge due to hearing him yell. She puts her hands on his chest and pushes him off of her, trying to act like she was disgusted. It didn't matter, however. He couldn't see. Her eyes went wide as he continued to stumble around and wipe at his eyes to get the soap to go away.

"Oh my god!" She screams and went over to him to steady him. "Are you ok?"

"Yes! I'm just wiping at my eyes to look like an idiot!" he growls, and ok, who does he think he is shooting sarcasm at her. Ugh, he should know she's like, the queen of that stuff. "No, it really hurts!"

"Um, ok, just blink! I hear that's better than rubbing your eyes!" She puts her hands on his shoulders, seriously concerned. Plus, it was kind of her fault that he was being put through this. Only a little though, because he's the one that chased her.

He opens his eyes, steadying himself by putting his hands on her shoulders. The whites of his eyes are extremely blood shot, and the color within has changed to a deep blue. Tingles shot up her arm where their skin connected. He tries blinking, but it doesn't seem to help. "It's ok to curse, you know," she smiles. "It helps too, I think."

"Shit! It hurts, Alex!" He yells and goes to rub his eyes again. She tries to hold back a laugh, but it's getting harder and harder to with how he's reacting.

She grabs one of his hands before he can wipe his eyes anymore, lacing their fingers together. "Uh, I'll fix it! Don't worry!"

She grabs the hose on the ground, and starts finding where the water handle thingy is. Yeah, she doesn't know what it's called, so it isn't that important obviously.

She lets go of his hand, and starts turning on the water. A small squirt of water comes out, almost splashing water at her. Once a full stream of gushing water comes out the hose she aims it at his face, putting her thumb on the nozzle, letting it spray all over him.

He lets out a scream, putting his arms up to protect him. "What on earth are you doing, Alex!"

"Uh! I don't know! Helping!" She exasperates, still aiming the water at him.

"Stop!" He screeches. Panicking, she points the nozzle into the air causing water to drop down on both of them like rain. She screams, and drops the hose like it's a snake in her hand.

She jumps away from the hose, covering her hands over her mouth to stop another scream from escaping. "Oh…my…god," she whispers into her hands.

Mr. Romano is soaking wet from head to toe, looking more than pissed. He held an angry sneer on his lips, glaring right at her. He flicked his wrist, trying to shake the water off of himself. She flinches when a little droplet hits her in the face, right above her eyebrow.

He runs his hands through his hair, making some noises of distaste. She can't help but laugh at the faces he's making, and the way he acts like this is the worst thing to happen in like…ever. It's hilarious, and she presses her palms closer to mouth to make herself stop laughing.

"It's not funny, _Alex." _Mr. Romano shoots daggers at her. She laughs again; because how can she take him seriously when he's…he's…._Looking completely…like _that. _And his shirt is sticking to his body like _that.

She looks away, ashamed that she was even examining his muscles through his wet shirt. Another laugh, maybe it's a nervous one now, she's not sure, bursts through her lips, causing her to shake.

"Why the hell did you throw the _sponge _in my face? You know that cleaning material has some nasty chemicals in it. I could be blind!" He's getting all red in the face, and maybe she should apologize, but there's something about getting him all riled up that gets her all…riled up. It fuels her, and she just….loves it. Especially if she continues to act like this maybe he'll even get rid of her, you know? Her whole plan to begin with.

She moves her hands away from her face, pressing her lips tightly together, she nods. Mocking him by agreeing with him. "Oh, yeah, going blind would not be good." She puts her hands on her hips now.

"No! It would not!" He's still beyond angry, and she has to bit her tongue to keep herself from laughing.

"But you're not, so everything is good now," she laughs, looking to see he's slowly getting more and more pissed off. _It's an annoyingly good look for him, mostly because it means I'm winning. _She did say game on, didn't she?

He shakes his head at her, crossing his arms over his chest. "No, it's not good. It's never good when you're around," he seethes. _What's that supposed to mean? _"J-Just clean my car, Alex. I'm sure you can do it just fine without me."

He storms inside his house, and she can hear the door slam behind him. And wow, that wasn't much of a victory at all. More of an anti-victory. _He's so _stupid! _I hate him so much, he can just shove it. _

She grabs the sponge, angrily plunging it into the sudsy water. She wipes some sweat off her brow before getting to work.

Once the sponge is sudsy, she starts wiping the car; she only did two strokes before whining out loud. _I wish I still had my fucking magic! This would have been done in like two seconds! _

She glares at the sparkly car, and presses the sponge harder against it. Watching as the soap bubbles around it. She was so mad, so angry; she kept putting more and more pressure on it. She uses the sponge like a stress toy, and watches as more soap forms around her hand, dripping down the side of the car.

Taking a deep breath, she regained control of her emotions and went on to wiping the car down. Stroke, after stroke, she kept her head blank, only focusing on where she was moving the sponge to.

Both her hands are covered in the slimy sudsy bubbles, and it's getting harder to hold on to the damn sponge. She grits her teeth, trying to keep a hold on it until she stumbles and her breasts are pressed right into the soapy sponge and car.

_"Ugh!" _She screams in disgust, her whole entire front is covered in the sudsy mess. Dropping the sponge, she backs away, holding her hair back to look down at herself.

She's covered in the slimy white foam. She watches as it drips down her cleavage, and gives out an angry growl. "Fuck my life," she whispers as she realizes she has the soap in her hair, and all down her body. If you couldn't see her _black _bra before, you can now.

_Thank god nobody saw that, though. _She sighs to herself, until she hears laughter coming from across the street.

She snaps her head over in the direction of the laughter, causing hair and soap to hit her in the face. But it's not like it matters, because she already has the shit all over her. She angrily moves her hair out of the way to see Drake, Greg, and oh she forgot those other dudes names. Jimmy? Tim? Oh, who cares? Wait! It's James and Tom. That's it, she has to remember that. Along with some little kid and her two cousins.

Her face heats up. _Fuck, I spoke too soon. _Drake's obnoxious laugh is the one that can be heard over all the others. She cringes, and freezes up when he calls out to her.

"Hey, Alex!" Drake laughs over at her. "Is that Mr. Romano's white stuff all over you? Didn't think you guys would move so quickly… Guess I lost my chance, huh?" Everyone around him erupts in loud annoying laughter.

She heaves a big sigh, her face even more red than it was before, and lets out a loud groan of embarrassment. "Yeah, yeah, that's exactly what's going on, Drake," she rolls her eyes at him.

She turns her back as another hoot of laughter hits her eardrums. _Boys are so gross sometimes. _She shakes with pure rage, but decides to take a breath to calm herself down and just pretend like those bastards aren't there watching her every move.

Once she feels…better, she grabs the still running hose on the ground and tries to wash off her legs.

She can hear Drake 'whooping' and she rolls her eyes in response. "Go Russo! Gettin' wet and wild!"

She spins around to give Drake a death glare. "Shut up, Drake! Before I shove _this _hose," She shakes the hose in her hand for emphasis. "Up _your _ass!"

"Whatever you want, baby!" Drake yells over at her, and again the boys around him erupt in obnoxious laughter.

She's shaking with anger and embarrassment. "Whatever, I hate you!" She screams over to him and turns around once again trying to get the sticky foam off of her. She bends her head over to get the soap out of her hair, not realizing she's sticking her butt in the boy's direction.

"_Damn," _Drake chuckles. "I wouldn't mind sending my hose up your ass."

Most of her hair is soaking wet by now, so when she flips it and turns around to glare at them it probably looks like she's trying to show off. Like, seduce them, which is definitely not what she is trying to do. Her nose wrinkles in disgust at the thought. "Drake, aren't you like grounded or something?"

"Nope, Grammy already forgot!" He does a weird little fist pump with Felipe and Greg. "Looks like you're still getting your punishment though."

"Oh, yeah," Felipe chuckles. "She's getting her punishment nice and hard."

She can see Nick and his friend…Brian? Right? Yeah, that's right. Rolling on the ground laughing so hard they are silent.

She squeezes the hose nozzle so hard water squirts up at her, all over her chest and face. She lets out a scream of frustration, and throws the damn hose on the ground. "Ugh, Felipe you dick!"

Now all the boys are on the ground laughing and whooping. She hates every single one of them. Almost more than she hates Mr. Romano. _I'm pretty sure no one could make me hate them more than I hate Mr. Romano. _

"Ugh, I hate you all!" She screams. _Just ignore them, Alex. Pretend like they are just annoying ass bees buzzing by. Those bastards…_

She goes to take off her shirt, throwing it on the ground with disgust. _Fucking hated that shirt anyway. _She then proceeds to ignore the boys while she bends down to grab the hose.

She aims the hose at the car and cold water sprinkles back at her, but it actually feels good in this heat.

"You still have some stuff on your chest!" she hears Drake laugh at her. "You might wanna clean yourself off there!" When she continues to ignore them, he pipes up again. "At least put on a little show for us, Ale-."

"_Enough!" _She heard someone yell behind her, and Alex froze. The hose still hit the car in the same spot, unmoving, with water sprinkling back at her.

She can see all the boys across the street are frozen…with fear? _Cool. _

"Leave her alone…" When they are still standing there he raised his voice again. "That means _leave!" _

They all scatter like little rats into Felipe's house, slamming the door a little too eagerly behind them. She swears that old house shakes once the door closes.

She slowly points the hose down and the water pathetically drools near her feet. She takes a deep breath and looks at him over her shoulder.

His eyes go wide when he realizes the state of dress she's in. Her wet hair and just a black bra, yeah she knows. He takes hesitant steps towards her, almost hypnotic.

"I don't need your help," she glowers at him to break whatever trance he is in, and once the words pass through her lips she realizes he was obviously only half way done dressing. He's not wearing a shirt either; his pants are loosely fitted on him, no dorky belt buckle as usual. Not that she was looking in that general regain anyway. Pfft, no!

He raised his eyebrows, and smiles at her. "They were kind of picking on me too. Who said I was helping you?"

This time she raises her eyebrows, trying desperately to keep her eyes level with his. No matter what situation they were in, she couldn't deny the fact that she just wanted to run her fingers all over his god like body. He seems to be fighting looking all over her body too, because his eyes keep drifting down and then go to flash back up, repeatedly.

She clears her throat, and licks her lips. "You said 'leave her alone' so…Ugh! I don't need your help, ok?" She glares at him and turns around to point the hose at his car again.

"Ok, I believe you," he says very smoothly (a little too smoothly for Alex's liking) and walks over to open his garage door. She watches hungrily as his muscles flex with the movement, and looks away ashamed.

"You going to put a shirt on?" She calls out to him, looking at him through her peripheral vision.

"Are you?" He yells over to her with a snort, turning around to look her up and down before going back to messing around in his garage.

"Nope," She smiles, a little blush gracing her cheeks at the way he looked at her. In the small moment in time she felt…pretty. Really, really pretty.

"Then it looks like we're at a standstill, Miss. Russo," He laughs, causing her to follow along.

Her smile doesn't leave her face as they both continue to stare back at each other every few minutes or so.

_Maybe this summer won't be so bad after all..._

* * *

><p><strong>It's summer time...and the livin' is easy...<strong>

* * *

><p>Ok, so this whole idea was inspired by <strong>smithsbabe65. <strong>She wanted something to do with a car wash. Yeah, I know this is probably nothing what you had in mind, but I tried! So I give myself A for effort...

Yeah, not what I thought it would be like either.

Now guess what guys! **It has been a year since I posted this story!** And it is nowhere near finished. Hopefully I will finish it within the year. (I _will _finish this story!) Just stuff comes up and messes with my life all the time. It should know I'm trying to make Jalex fics. Goodness. So happy anniversary my little story, you have a come a long way, my love.

Now this is **seriously important. **I'm giving my laptop away. Please don't ask me why, it is personal. I don't want to, but I _have _to. So I don't know how long it will be until I can post another story. I really don't know. It could be sometime this summer...Or fall...or next summer. It makes me extremely sad, and I really don't want to do this. I love writing so much and I feel like giving up my laptop is giving up a part of me (which is my writing and procrastination). Put I will try and post, I guarantee you that.

Now off that sad news that makes me want to cry, and onto other matters. I just wanted to confirm that, yes, the 2008 Lexus GS (Black) won the poll.

So...how do you feel about that car, Justin?

**Justin: **I have millions more back inNew Jersey. This car is just easier to maneuver about. Not my favorite model of car, but for speed...it's better than most of my cars back inNew Jersey.

Why aren't all your cars here with you?

**Justin: **1. There is only one of me and multiple of them. And 2. It's none of your goddamned business.

Jezz, I already now why. Calm your tits. This is for the readers.

**Justin: **Whatever...can I leave?

Yeah, whatever. Leave me here so you can go have eye sex with Alex. I don't care!

**Justin: **Awesome.

Now for my anonymous reviewers:

**Unknown: **Why did that remind me of the Pussycat Dolls song "Buttons?" I'll never know, but it did. But for real now, most people would just see Alex as: "Wow that girl has some major attitude issues," which don't get me wrong she does. But of course she is more complicated than that. She tends to just push people away when she feels like they are too close. Mainly because her issues from her past (dead brother, hello). So yeah, main reason there. I also tried to put chemistry and attraction in the last chapter, which hasn't really happened a whole lot in my opinion. So yes, I enjoyed the last chapter too honestly. Thanks again for your review! :)

**Tragicending1091: **Yeah, FF net is a butt sometimes, bit I learn to roll with the punches. Here is a fresh new update. :) Thanks again for your review! :)

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter...<em>

_"If you can go today without saying one cuss word...you won't have to wear _this_," he mocks her by shaking the fabric out in front of her. _

_"Oh fuck no, I'm not wearing that," she turns her nose up at him. "Shit! I already lost the bet! Shit, motherfucking cock sucker!" She growls as he nicely hands over the outfit. _

_"Here is your uniform for the day," he smirks at her, while she grabs the clothes out of his hand. Yeah, being his maid sucks, but having to dress like one too? Yeah, he can go suck it._

_~Please be warned that this might be changed when this new chapter goes through editing, but the new chapter will hold a very similar paragraph~_

**P.S. **Thanks to all the readers too. I don't want to forget you guys. Thanks to my awesome Beta Bud **JazzyKanani! She rocks! Don't forget to check out her new story: "Choices Make New Dimensions" It's awesome! **Thanks for all the alerts, favorites, reviews, and all that jazz! Means a lot! :) Thanks!


End file.
